Cracks in Time
by Heero91
Summary: Mature accompaniment to my stories. The First is a companion one-shot to Seraphim written as a request by a fan who wished to know how I'd approach a Lemon scene. Take's place before the main story line. Chronologically it take's place shortly after Hinata's flashback in chapter 14.
1. Cracked Glass Seraphim SasuHina

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Note- This story is a request done for a fan who was curious as to how I'd approach a sex scene…so obviously there will be a sex scene in here.

Title- Cracked Glass

* * *

><p>Her breath came out in white clouds and hung in the air mingling with my own, she shivered- quietly but I still noticed- and I pulled her closer to try and change that with my naturally warm body.<p>

"Is this it?" she asked between chattering teeth her wide white eyes blinking up through the still falling snow at the dirty off white building, I winced slightly and tried to sound somewhat apologetic.

"It's the best I could find." I answered, we were on the run after all and this country's language was far from my first, Hinata shook her head softly and let out a small giggle.

"It's fine Sasuke, it's better than I was expecting." She told me with a soft smile, I had to remind myself constantly to stop treating her like hand spun glass; but she were precious to me, was it so wrong that I wanted her to be comfortable?

"Let's go in." I suggested withdrawing a ring of keys from my jacket and unlocking the apartment blocks first door, it creaked open in a comforting fashion…no one was sneaking through that relic.

We climbed twelve flights of stairs awkwardly moving in single file up the narrow walkway, once she almost slipped on something- three days with little to no sleep taking its dues no doubt- but I caught her gently and we kept moving, on the twelfth floor we reached our room and I once more drew my ring of keys.

If anything it was colder inside the apartment than it had been on the stairs, the cold Hyuuga next to me once more leaned in against me with a small soft swear- I probably should have gotten her to wear warmer clothing but the cold had never bothered me- a quick investigation lead to the discovery of the source of the chill; I spent the next twenty minutes in our temporary home awkwardly hanging my jacket to block the hole in the window.

"It's kinda…nice, homely even." Commented the Hyuuga a little awkwardly eyeing up a brown stain on the stucco wall, or it could be the busted cabinet beneath the stain...I couldn't really be sure.

I gave the stain an awkward look of my own before striding across the room to my white eyed girl, I wrapped my arms around her giving a soft squeeze I doubted she could even feel through her thick jacket, she shot me a tender smile reaching up and burying her hands in my hair to pull me down for a soft kiss.

I shut my eyes and felt something clench tightly within my chest, static seemed to buzz in my fingertips as I struggled not to pull the woman close with all my strength; I heard a soft moan escape her lips as she pulled away, I waited a moment before I opened my eyes to see desire reflected back in her pearl eyes, I pressed my forehead against hers as the fingers of her left hand trailed down from my hair along the back of my neck.

"Hin-" she cut me off pressing a finger to my lips and making a gentle shushing noise as she shook her head softly.

There were no more words, or at least none that could be understood, to be shared between us; the gentleness of our first kiss was soon only a memory as our lips crashed together with a fierce desperate passion; it blinded me, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, those senses had weakened suddenly, falling away from me, as images blurred into something more in place in an oil painting and sounds failed to reach me as anything more than distant echoes.

Instead there was lavender, an overpowering scent that drove my passions further and drew me ever deeper into this sweet abyss I'd discovered; there was taste, a flavour that was just hers, a personal addictive essence that squeezed harder the bubble in my chest; and there was the feeling, the touch of her chapped lips on mine, of her hand fisting my hair, of my own hand trailing up her side.

Somehow we found the bed, the backs my knees hitting the edge causing me to trip awkwardly back onto the rough sheets with Hinata still in my arms, our lips broke contact and I heard her giggle lightly; I responded with a muffled growl rolling her over onto her back and going to work on the pale skin of her neck, sucking nipping and kissing in no particular order as I slowly ghosted my left hand up her side to cup her full breast- Hinata released a breathy moan and I tried not to let her see my cocky smirk as I noted my hand fit her perfectly.

My concept of time was failing me and I only knew it wasn't long before I grew impatient and pushed Hinata's lilac jacket back over her shoulders gently and grasped the hem of her shirt to pull it upward- she shot me a languish smirk of her own after I removed her shirt leaving her all but topless as she grasped the bottom of my own worn top; it only got as far as my eyes obscuring my vision when I felt her press her lips to mine, twist me and push me back onto the bed's cool sheets.

I felt her left hand trail over my bicep and her right rub my hip as she trailed kisses down from my lips, along my jawline, biting slightly and drawing a hiss from me as she reached my neck, I felt a hand grasp the buckle of my belt as her wet kisses reached my chest and her tongue flicked my nipple playfully; I left my eyes covered, I was enjoying this bold new Hinata and didn't want to risk her loss.

By the time her devious tongue had reached my navel my jeans were around my ankles and a second later abandoned on the floor, her callous hand had fisted my sex and slowly begun to pump it; I heard a raspy laugh and thought the woman proud at the effect she had clearly had on me, thought soon died away completely however as I felt the first tentative lick of her tongue on my tip, I gritted my teeth and tried not to visibly shudder.

She worked slowly gently pumping her hand in an achingly slow rhythm as her tongue circled and lapped at my head, feeling a desperate need for more a worked an arm free from my top and reached downward, cupping the side of her head I ran my thumb gently across her brow and guided her gently lower.

I heard another short giggle before I realised she'd been waiting for me to do that, I was soon engulfed in the hot wet cavern of her mouth and couldn't bite back the guttural raspy moan than broke from my lips; her tongue still moved over my head now more forcefully where before it had glided almost painfully as she sucked almost desperately, I buried my hand in her inky black hair gripping tightly with my fingers but keeping my arm otherwise limp to not try and steal control from the typically subservient woman.

I felt her tongue stop it's wonderful task on the head of my sex as she lowered her head further the tight seal of her lips reaching her hand and matching it's rhythm, I felt a pressure grow in the pit of my stomach and called out my lovers name in warning; she continued to suck, no if anything she began with a renewed vigour working my furiously as spots of light entered my vision and something deep inside my uncoiled- I heard my own voice loose a low drawn out groan.

Hinata continued for another moment before with a wet pop she released my from her mouth, I pulled my top- at last- completely off in time to see her hand drop away from her chin, I still saw a fiery passion in her gaze and I was far from finished.

I wrapped my right arm around her smooth waist and pulled her tightly to me meshing my lips against hers with a passion that surprised her given our last activity; my left arm snaked its way up her back ghosting the Hyuuga's pale skin here and there before I reached and unclasped her plain bra, the cloth gave way finally freeing the woman's considerable bust to the cool air.

I kissed my way along her jaw as I lay her onto her back, as I reached her ear lope and began to nip and suckle at it I felt her legs wrap around my waist and grind her still clothed sex against my own freed one; I kneaded her left breast gently in my palm pinching her erect nipples and drawing a shudder from my lover.

Her hands ran along my back gently as I kissed lower and lower unbuckling her dark pants as I reached her beasts, I flicked my tongue over her right nipple before I took it into my mouth sucking gently as I massaged her other breast still gently but now more forcibly, as I moved to her left nipple she pressed her hips upward allowing me to hook my thumbs into her pants and pull them off revealing the pale skin of her smooth shapely thighs.

Our eyes met for a moment, this was the first time we'd been completely nude before one another, there was no gentle reassuring smiles or soft romantic words spoken- as one we lunged forward smashing our lips together.

I pressed her back perhaps a little roughly and skipped the trail of kisses down the body this time instead moving directly between her legs kissing the upper part of both of her thighs before I kissed her sex; Hinata groaned throatily as I opened my mouth lapping along her slit as I pressed my upper lip more forcibly in search of her more tender spots, within a half a dozen kisses and licks my tongue found my target, I licked, flicked, sucked and kissed at her clit drawing increasingly desperate moans from my lover as her thighs squeezed my ears and she arched in the bed with her moans softly whispering my name at regular intervals.

I had still only began but I felt Hinata's hands on the sides of my face pulling me upwards, she mouthed the word 'Now' in a silent command before she pulled me into a kiss probing the inside of my mouth with her wicked tongue as I lined up our sexes.

I pushed in slowly as she broke the kiss releasing a shaky rasp between her gritted teeth, our eyes met and I felt our connection, our bond, swell; I put my weight onto my right elbow and reached down to wrap my left forearm beneath her thigh, I lifted gently and continued to push further, deeper into my lovers body- her eyes widened slowly with each second as I pressed in and by the time our pubic hairs tangled together her eyes were impossible wide and she released a lofty moan of absolute contentment.

For a moment I forgot that I had to move for this particular act, actually for a moment both Hinata and I seemed to forget to breath.

And then something broke, I was using the leverage I had from holding her thigh to thrust strongly almost roughly into her the core of her hot wet sex- if the rough treatment had bothered her though she didn't voice it rather I felt her finger nails pinch into the flesh of my back as she thrust upward with her own fevered need.

I heard myself growl and pressed my sweaty forehead against her shaking shoulder, I felt Hinata mirror my movement but we kept our desperate rhythm; I felt Hinata push my shoulder rolling me over onto my back, she straddled me and for a moment I was stunned by the aura she exuded, so in control of her own sexuality in this moment she appeared to me a Goddess- a sweat slicked, panting Goddess with messy hair only enhanced by the beastial presence.

She ground her hips into mine rocking back and forth in her desperate need; I reached upward sliding my hands along her powerful thighs, her taunt stomach and her heaving breasts as she looked down upon my with her pale opal eyes, her own hands found my chest and stomach.

After several minutes my dominate nature took hold of me and I moved, I gripped beneath both of the Hyuuga's knees and lifted her into the air as I rose to my feet, once more Hinata's eyes widened to impossible degrees as I began to trust into her moist sex as she clung tightly to my neck, sweat dripped down from her face sliding its way down her trembling chest.

I heard her breath my name with an urgency and knew she wouldn't be much longer, I was nearing my second petite mort of the night I moved us back to the lumpy bed and renewed my efforts for all I was worth.

She came moments before I with a loud unrestrained cry, I felt the walls of her sex grasp me tightly and push me over the edge, my vision blinkered away and I collapsed next to my love as we held one another loosely; she sent me a gentle content smile.

I smiled back and pulled her nearer.

"That was…" she trailed off seemingly unable to find a word to sum up our love making, I nodded my agreement.

"I know." I couldn't give the experience a name either, even perfect seemed inadequate- perfect was perfect but better was better and this had been _much_ better.

"I think this place is alright, as long as we're together." It would have been a beautiful thing to hear, it should have been, but instead I was thrown with a sense of deja vu of a blonde girl with Sakura's features whispering the same thing to me but not me- I bolted upright in the bed out of Hinata's grip grasping my forehead in mild pain.

After the awakening this happened on occasion, ghosts of the lost memories popping up, I swore to myself as Hinata looked at me concern shining in her eyes.

"Who are you remembering?" asked the Hyuuga, I hesitated for a moment before I told her, she had told me what had become of my friends whilst my mind had not been my own.

"You must have really cared for her, back then, for the thought to linger." Commented the white eyed girl, with I believed I detected some slight jealousy, I snorted.

"And look what happened to her for it, and Naruto." I commented a little bitterly- actually a lot bitterly- the post coital pleasure hadn't lasted as long as I had been hoping; I was surprised to see Hinata flinch at my words.

"What's wrong?" I inquired softly tilting my head toward my left shoulder in an old habit I only indulged in trusted company, she muttered something inaudible and I had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Do you blame me?" she asked, I bit back my first instinct to call her an idiot for believing I could blame her for anything and instead thought to rally my thoughts for a more reasonable argument, Hinata seemed to take my pause for confusion.

"You would have woken up sooner, things would have been different had you not sacrificed yourself for me." Added my pearl eyed angel, this time I didn't hesitate.

"I don't regret that Hinata. There's nothing I won't sacrifice for you, no atrocity I won't commit, no life I won't steal if I have too." I answered, she shushed me part way through pushing her finger over my lips and shaking her head sadly.

"Don't talk like that Sasuke, please, we're free now; we're free from the atrocities, the sins and the horrors. You don't have to play that violent man anymore." Returned Hinata pressing herself against me bodily her eyes sleepy and tired, it wasn't long until she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

I didn't sleep.

For the first time I felt that Hinata did not see me- or more possibly- she did not want to see the entirety of my soul…how do you tell the woman you love that atrocities, sins and destruction are integral parts of you, that you'd never manage to escape them- that a part of you wouldn't want to escape them if it were possible.

I never told Hinata that it was her qualities that had attracted me to her, but it had been her flaws as much as her qualities that I had fallen in love with- how do you tell your lover that you don't know whether to believe them when they say 'I love you'.

"I love you." I whispered to Hinata's sleeping form, one of these days I'd find the strength to admit it to her conscious form, there was a bang and my jacket fell from the window allowing the wind to whistle through the cracks.

I felt cold.

* * *

><p>And that's the one-shot companion…and I now feel a little dirty.<p>

Oh well tell me what you guys think of it.

R&R


	2. Bloody Endings Seraphim SasuHina

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Story 2-

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and breathed deeply the scent of lavender and relaxed against the feel of her body pressed against mine; the soft curves of her legs, the swell of her generous breasts and the chilling feel of her breath against the nape of my neck. I felt myself shiver as the wetness of her tongue suddenly began to dance over my skin as she kissed and sucked gently.<p>

I brushed her hair from her eyes cupping her cheek as I did humming in approval as she kissed her way higher up my jaw until finally she laid claim to my lips. Her excitement betrayed her as her began frantic and only increased in desperation as our tongues danced and our teeth gnashed together in the heat of our passion.

We pulled away and she smiled softly, I returned the expression. We made the perfect contrast now, her dressed in her pale dress and I in my black suit. The fact that we were hunted renegades in a dive hotel room in a city only known for its lack of notoriety was far from my mind now. Only one thought held position, this pale ivory eyed Goddess was now my wife.

My thoughts became less refined as she stepped back and undid her dress allowing it to fall to the floor carelessly with a wicked grin. I pulled my suit jacket from my shoulders a little hastily- I thought I heard a rip but paid it no heed- I stepped forward to embrace her but did not make it.

There was pressure on my chest and I hit the couch with a surprised gasp, slowly and a little dumbly I stared at the high heeled foot now pinning me in place. I allowed my gaze to trail up the long stocking clad leg to the glistening skin of her taunt stomach, her bulging breasts staining against her strapless bra and finally her blazing eyes as she licked her lips almost hungrily.

Hinata was in the mood to say the least.

In a moment she was in my lap strong thighs squeezing me as she ripped my shirt open and attacked my neck with frenzied kisses and bites, she worked her way lower sucking and nipping at the skin of my chest. I did all that I could do burying a hand in her silky tresses and running the other over everything I could reach, caressing a leg, cupping and kneading one of her large breasts and then lower to brush over neatly trimmed pubic hair to push a finger inside her. She growled in a distinctly satisfied manner as I built a tempo rubbing her clit with my thumb, she paused to look at me with lust veiled eyes before smashing her lips against mine now with noticeably more bite.

Her hands went to work undoing my belt in jerky frantic movements before she reached in and squeezed drawing a half hiss half groan from my lips.

"Now." She breathed out her tone shaky, I let my fingers slide free to grasp my hard rod over her soft hand and line it up. Our eyes met and energy seemed to pass between us before she kissed me softly and lowered her hips.

We stayed like that for a moment in our tender embrace as close as possible before need overwhelmed us and Hinata began to rise and at least for the moment gently ride me, I deepened the kiss as she lost herself in her rhythm rocking softly in my lap with soft moans of pleasure.

I smirked into the kiss and smacked her wondrous ass with an audible clap drawing a high pitched squeal, a moan and a desperate groan of 'Again' into the shell of my ear. I gave her what she wanted raising my hand and spanking her with slow deliberate strokes as she groaned and increased her tempo with each clap smashing her hips into mine in a fevered pitch of passion.

"Harder Sasuke!" She ordered in a breathless growl nipping at my ear lope. I gripped her around the waist turning the tables as I rolled her from my lap and onto her back, she squealed in delight wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me into another lip lock as I pounded into her with fast heavy stokes. The muscles in her legs began to spasm before she wrapped them tightly around my waist and descended into a fit of squeals and moans and shouts I couldn't quite make out. I buried my face in the nape of her neck increasing my pace even more, tasting the salty tang of her sweat slicked skin as with one final cry her walls tightened and she came with abandon and wholly without restraint.

I pulled out still trailing kisses along her slick skin as she buried a hand in my messy hair and sighed in contentment and released a soft gasp as I pulled on the front of her bra snapping the material and freeing her beautiful bust to my mercy. I began with her left, sucking her hard nipple lightly and teasing it with my tongue, my right hand sliding up the inside of her thigh to ghost the wetness of her sex before it reached her breast squeezing and massaging.

She moaned a long drawn out sweet sound as my mouth worked lower finding her wet sex. I kissed and sucked lapping up her juices as I felt her thighs wrap around my head and hug my ears as she tried to pull me closer, deeper.

I grew bolder raking my teeth along her clit and drawing a pleasant hiss from the Hyuuga as she seemed to melt with a high groan, she brushed my bangs from my sweat slicked brow and fixed me with a look that had my hair standing on end.

"I want to suck your cock, now." She spoke tone completely even, my heart on the other hand seemed to leap into my throat at the unexpected words, at Hinata's bold directness. She seemed in unnatural control of me now as we untangled and moved into a new position, she pulled my pants completely from me now and massaged my thighs soothingly as she knelt between my legs a serene smile lighting up her features.

There was no break in eye contact as her pink tongue slipped free from her scarlet coated lips and trailed its way up from the base of my shaft to the tip, there she swirled her tongue teasingly before she kissed my sex opened her mouth and swallowed the purple head.

Her eyes kept trained on mine as she sucked and bobbed her head twirling her tongue in devilish circles that had my nerves on fire, I pushed her bangs and grasped her hair as I struggled to keep my eyes open and retain the connection of the moment, her hand began to massage my balls and the effort required increased.

She forced her head lower and I felt a strangled moan break free as the combination of her wet mouth engulfing me and her hand's wicked work threatened to overcome me. She sucked harder and harder before suddenly she pulled her mouth completely off my engorged member and smiled slyly.

Her hand slid upward to fist me and pump my shaft in an cruelly slow pace before her head lowered again further dipping as she sucked and lapped pulling a ball into her wet mouth. Her rhythm increased until she was pumping me ferociously, the combination of sensations pushed me over my threshold.

"Hinata!" I called in warning, she continued to pump my sex moving her open mouth to hover just in front of the swelling organ. My eyes shut as my almost violent orgasm blurred my vision, when I opened my eyes again I took in the sight of the Hyuuga sucking the still hard shaft one eye shut in reaction to the pale grey liquid dripping from her brow to her cheek. She removed her mouth breaking the seal with a wet pop.

"Do you need rest?" She asked, I shook my head in the negative to her clear delight. She twisted her body sliding backward into my embrace, I cupped her breasts and kissed her shoulder shivering at the feel of her backside rubbing against my shaft. She reached down again to line me up with not her sex but another passage instead, she lowered herself slightly teasing the hole and forcing me to suck in a sharp breath of air as my chest seemed to seize.

"Hmm, no tonight calls for something traditional I believe." She whispered after a moment shifting her hips to line me up once more with her weeping sex. I decided to help her indecision lifting my hips and impaling her in one smooth stroke pushing upward so much that I found myself standing, sweat slicked chest against slick back for a moment before Hinata fell forward reaching down to grasp her ankles.

There was no build up, I moved like a man possessed hammering Hinata's pale form from behind hard enough to send tremors through her body. She moaned wantonly pressing back towards me with each thrust, I lifted a hand and smacked her behind drawing a pitched moan from her scarlet lips.

Somehow we made it to the bed and I twisted my wife pushing her onto the slightly lumpy mattress perhaps roughly wasting not a moment before I plunged back into her pressing with an unquenchable desire pounding into her wet core with a hungry tempo.

She took control moments later rolling me onto my back to grind into me with trembling passion grabbing my hands and pulling them up and onto her heaving breasts. It was like that sweaty and grinding that we heard the noises from downstairs, the subtle cloaked noises of assassins moving that would go unnoticed to lesser warriors.

Story has it that the Celts used to go into battle nude on occasion to confuse, baffle and frighten their opponents, it sounded strange but after this night I gave the idea it's due credence.

When they entered the room the shock showed on the first assassins face to see the dishevelled Hinata grasping a large revolver and looking beyond livid, he died in a moment caught off guard.

The second man didn't reach the room, I'd quickly moved through the adjoining room and into the hall behind the assassin. His surprise at turning to see me bearing only the weapon I'd been born would almost have been comical if not for the anger pulsing through me at mine and Hinata's festivities having been interrupted prematurely.

"You know in some cultures this could be considered foreplay." Remarked Hinata stepping out of the room noticeable disappointment lining her beautiful pale face.

"A shame we're not of them then." I returned stepping closer and drawing the Hyuuga into an embrace, not a passionate hold we'd shared before but instead one I hoped conveyed love.

"We should have waited, the bonding today revealed our locations, we should have had the wedding later." Hinata muttered to herself but I heard her anyway and shushed the foolish idea.

"I couldn't have waited." I told her drawing a brilliant wistful smile as the pale eyed beauty agreed with me.

Still, it was another point for my desire to see Konoha crushed, burned and destroyed by any other means possible. Simply so that I may have a peaceful night with my wife, that we might have a night where we do not have to keep a portion of our minds allocated to security.

* * *

><p>Well still having trouble with the next chapter of Witch, emotionless Hinata is damn hard to write in a satisfying manner, so I took a break and decided to do something fun instead. This was the result.<p>

I don't like to write lemons in my stories themselves but since there does appear to be a taste for such things I've decided to put them here. So if you want a one-shot from one of the pairings of my other fics, Fading(plenty of pairings there), Witch(Just the one pairing really) or the Seraphim series(an outright unholy amount of possibilities there) request and it'll appear here sooner or later.

A little home sick so I slipped that little reference to my own Celtic origins learned in history class long ago. Anyway Reviews keep me from indulging in purely writing Fading so do offer up an opinion or advice please.

R&R


	3. Loss Fading SasuSaku

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Uchiha Sasuke19- Yes there will be one final part but as a new rule I'm keeping to at most two long running stories at a time these days plus one-shot to keep updates at least somewhat regular so it will likely be another few months once Fading finishes.

Fading, an encounter eluded to by Sakura in chapter 10.

* * *

><p>Story 3-<p>

"Okay, well then, lets-" I cut her off in her rambling pulling her too light frame to me and pressing my lips against hers in a kiss, my first real kiss actually. She tasted strangely of limes and not at all surprisingly of whiskey, she deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning into me pressing her soft curves desperately against me.

When we pulled away I wasn't surprised to see fresh tears dripping from her emerald eyes. She leaned her forehead against mine and allowed a hand to trail down my chest to hover above my heart.

"I know I'm being selfish but for tonight can we just forget. Pretend my blood's not dirty, that your…that we're not broken." She whispered solemnly, I wanted to give her that, I owed her that much. But I couldn't forget, no these burning eyes were a constant reminded.

I nodded and answered physically.

I buried a hand in her pink tresses and smashed our lips together. As I pushed her towards the room's bed I heard thunder roar outside as the rains lashed harder against the dirty window, nature it seemed understood the misery of this situation.

I pushed Sakura's shirt from her shoulders bearing her small perky breasts to the crisp air. She moaned as I kneaded her left breast pinching her slightly large nipples between my fingers as I kissed my way down her jaw line, down her neck biting and sucking on the pale skin leaving a wet trail. I felt her own mouth at work kissing my shoulder and nipping at my ear lope, her hands ran over my chest pulling at my shirt until we broke away to relieve me of it.

The pale girl took a moment to drink in the sight of my bare chest before she pulled me down into a frantic kiss. I groaned quietly as I felt the bare skin of our chest rub against each other and the girls tongue darted out pressing into my mouth and exploring its depts with a desperate need. I lowered my right hand raking the inside of her thigh as I pushed legs apart, she groaned lowly almost growling as I kissed lower down her jawline, I felt her legs wrap around my waist as her ground her wetness against my stomach in hungry need and felt a hand bury itself in my hair pushing my head ever so gently downward.

I hiked her skirt up and heard a moan of approval as I hooked my thumbs under her underwear and began to pull downward, she shifted her legs allowing me to easily remove the clothe an free her weeping sex to the cool air.

"Sasuke…" she moaned breathlessly as I pushed her legs apart again dipping down to kiss her left hip bone, then her right, her pale creamy thighs, just above her tuft of wild pink hair and finally I placed a soft gentle kiss on her leaking passage before I opened my mouth and began to lick lap and suck on her sex eliciting squeals and moans from the girl as she writhed beneath me and pressed her hips higher in need.

I added my hands to mix reaching up to grasp and kneed one of Sakura's perky breasts before she shifted slightly wrapping her legs around my shoulders and her hands around my own, she pulled slightly and I was surprised to feel her mouth close around my fingers sucking each one in turn. My other hand found its way to her passage, first I pumped a single finger into her as I sucked on her clit and then a second joined it as she hummed in approval.

I broke away kissing my way back up her body to reach her painted lips as my hand busied itself undoing my belt. I heard her draw a sharp breath as my head lined up with her passage and considered asking once more if she was certain. Sakura shifted her hips and I felt myself enter her. We held for a moment lost in each other's eyes as a connection formed, I could feel something inside her pleading to me, we had both lost something now. She bit her lips as I pushed slowly in inch by inch until I was completely inside her.

"M-move." She stuttered out before pulling me into another lip lock, I began with an awkward rhythm at first until we'd both relaxed into the position and I began to gain purchase entering her in long deep strokes that drew breathy gasps and quivers from the girl.

We'd both grown sweaty now as I reached down to rub her clit with one hand and I felt our fluids mixing as I wrapped an arm around her thigh to shift our angle now hammering into the pink haired girl as she bit her lip to keep from crying out obscenely.

I felt her walls begin to tighten as she cried out my name and squeezed me tight with her legs. As her orgasm subsided I pulled free of her and began my search for my fallen shirt, it was perhaps a poor choice on my part as Sakura fixed me with a look of confusion and unmasked hurt, I returned the expression in puzzlement only.

"We're not finished yet." She explained crossing the room to me and reaching inside my pants for my still hard member.

"You don't have to." I responded, I'd taken her virginity as I'd agreed, there was no more necessary.

"Sasuke, I want you to be my first for everything, please." She countered guiding me down into a nearby chair. I consented as Sakura knelt down, pulled me pants free and grasped my organ.

Despite myself I couldn't help the hiss of pleasure that escaped as her warm mouth wrapped around my head and she began to swirl her tongue. It didn't escape my notice when her other hand disappeared between her own legs as she moaned and hummed around the rod in her mouth.

In moments she had engulfed me completely massaging my shaft with her tongue as she gave me the sloppy wet blowjob seemingly completely indulged in the act as she bobbed up and down to her own rhythm humming. She finally pulled herself from the rod taking a moment to suckle on the purple head before she gave it a light kiss, smiled up at me and stood turning as she rose.

"Sakura-" I began with some confusion as she sat back onto my lap, my sex lodged between the cheeks of her rear as she pulled my hands onto her body, one to her breasts and the other her drooling passage. She reached down and lined me up to my confusion with not her wet sex put instead her rear passage.

"Everything Sasuke, I want you to have the first everything." She whispered in a trance without turning to meet my eyes, something in the tone though stirred something a tingle deep inside me- sympathy or affection I didn't know. As she hesitated I knew afraid that she truly was taking advantage of me now I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll take it all then." I whispered back and felt her relax into me as she slowly sank with a whimper. I worked my fingers vigorously on her sex hoping to alleviate the pain with more pleasant sensations, it seemed to work as she moaned wetly coming to a rest completely impaled on my hard shaft. The tightness of her muscles squeezed me almost painfully as I tweaked a nipple drawing a squeal from the girl.

She paused only for a moment to adjust before she began to move rising up and down quicker than I expected and I feared she was forcing herself. I voiced my concern only for her to half turn her body wrap an arm around my neck and silent we with a forceful kiss. When she pulled away I couldn't discern the expression she wore.

"Shut up and fuck my ass Uchiha." She ordered me slamming her hips down and drawing a hissed groan from both of us. I pushed upwards twisting our body's so that Sakura was bent over the chair now…something sprung to life in me, a hunger uncoiling.

"As you wish." I growled emphasising the words with a smack to the pink haired girl's pale behind, she squeaked and moaned as I began a painfully slow hard pace making sure to press as deeply as possible with each stroke.

A slap, a squeak and I increased the tempo again and again and again until I was pounding the girl mercilessly as she gripped the chair with one arm to keep from being toppled by the force of thrusts and her other hand slipped between her thighs to work herself furiously with her fingers.

Slamming once more into her I pulled her back so that her back pressed against my chest and reached down lifting her legs from beneath her. She moaned and her legs twitched wildly as I thrust up in our new position burying myself in her again and again…to no difference or end, for myself anyway. With a guttural wet moan Sakura came again this time squirting her fluids onto the chair and floor before us.

I lowered her back onto shaky legs and slid free as gently as possible, she twisted and embraced me planted a desperate sorrow filled kiss to my lips…no doubt she felt the end was near. She seemed surprised to feel my still hard rod press against her stomach and gripped it as I tried to pull away.

"You're still not finished." She spoke hopeful and I believe impressed before she shocked me dropping to her knees and taking me back into her mouth. I sighed somewhere between annoyance and heartbreak at seeing the girl so desperate to keep the moment passed alive.

"Sakura." I spoke, she ignored me.

"Sakura." She sucked harder.

"It's not going to happen, Sakura." She finally stopped allowing me to spring free with a wet pop, she seemed to sink in on herself in dejection for a moment.

"Is it me?" she asked and I cringed leaning down so that we were level with one another, I took one of her hands and hoped the look in my eyes was softer than I thought myself capable of.

"It's me Sakura, whatever I've become I just…can't." I suppose I didn't know but it didn't feel like a lie. Maybe my cursed blood refused to allow me the magic of climax but I didn't think that was the case, no rather there was just something broken in me.

Something missing.

"This is it then." She asked not bothering with gathering her clothing as I searched out my own dressing perhaps a little hastily, I sighed as I buckled my belt feeling somehow unclean for the charade I'd just preformed for whatever hope I was crushing in the girl. No doubt about it now she had expected this to change something, that her finally having me would make the other problems vanish.

"Yeah." I breathed, I had nothing left to give. Tomorrow each of us would enter our new existences, her a prostitute and I a Raider until I left this place for my final confrontation…for my vengeance or my death.

I pretended I didn't hear her first sob as I stepped to the door. I pretended I hadn't wanted this as much as she had and that I wasn't terrified only death awaited me tomorrow. I pretended I wasn't running away because I couldn't let her get any closer, because if I did I mightn't be ready to die because I might want to live.

* * *

><p>Okay a third story just sort of slipped out today, hope you liked it despite the switch in character…I've also got to stop ending these things on such sad notes.<p>

Anyway as ever if you've got any input or questions you'd like the voice I'm happy to hear-em read- them.

R&R


	4. Dreams Fading SasuHanaHina SasuHana

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Story 4-

* * *

><p>I hadn't expected it, though all things considered I could think of worse ways to wake up in the morning especially out here.<p>

"Hanabi what are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my voice even despite the girls ministrations of a certain part of my anatomy. I had no complaints about the act itself but to the best of my knowledge her elder sister was lying only a couple of feet away.

"Exploring." She whispered dangerously into my ear and I felt her do just that in the darkness slipping her hand underneath the loose clothe of my pants for a more personal touch. I couldn't help the sharp hiss that escaped my lips as I felt her grip me.

An airy laugh in my ear surprised me as I felt another hand join the first, and a second pair of white eyes blink at me in the darkness.

"What th-" I began but wasn't allowed to finish as a pair of lips pressed against mine in a soft kiss, it was too soft and hesitant to be the forceful Hanabi and the lips too full. I was kissing Hinata.

"We decided to share, for tonight anyway." Hanabi whispered to me her breath tickling my skin and drawing a shiver at the promise the words held. I felt Hinata break the kiss and another pair of lips replaced hers, a more forceful kisser Hanabi pressed hard against me and nipped at my lower lip- a clear message.

As Hanabi forced my mouth open and our tongues began to dance and writhe with one another Hinata seemed to disappear until I felt both her and Hanabi's hand release me before something warmer and wetter wrapped around me. As I felt Hinata suckle on the head of my sex I groaned into Hanabi's mouth surrendering any attempted at dominance in the kiss.

I was suddenly released from Hinata's mouth as she gripped me once more and began to pump flickering out her tongue to lick and leaning in to kiss my shaft. Hanabi had repositioned herself to straddle my stomach finding one of my hands and pinning it above my head.

Finally gaining a measure of control in my new and truly wondrous situation I raised my free hand to roam Hanabi's body, which I was pleasantly surprised to find bare. I ghosted her smooth side and her small but perky breasts before I ventured lower to her toned thighs and buttocks. Hanabi groaned wantonly into my mouth as I pressed my hand between her thighs only to find something surprising there.

"How did you expect her to repay my sharing." I heard the younger Hyuuga hum into my ear before she nipped at it and suckled on my lope, suddenly aware though I could now easily make out the wet sounds of Hinata's work, as soon as it came though it vanished as I felt the older woman once more descend upon my shaft.

"Of course I get you first." She whispered one hand pressing itself down on my chest as the other disappeared lower to move Hinata's head away from my sex to line it up instead with her passage. As Hanabi slowly lowered herself I saw a pair of barely visible pale arms wrap around her stomach and Hinata's smiling face appear over her shoulder as Hanabi whimpered softly.

I was once again shocked at Hinata's initiative as one hand massaged one of her small breasts and the other dipped down between her legs, Hanabi surprised me her eyes half lidded as she twisted to capture the other woman's swollen lips.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke!" I opened my eyes to blink sleepily at the blushing Hanabi, the fully clothed blushing Hanabi not choreographing a devious threesome.

And suddenly I came to a deep almost certain realisation…there was a dark damp cell with a spectacular view of a hellfire lake being reserved for me in Death's kingdom.

"You seemed to be having a bad dream…or I thought so until I noticed your…excitement." Muttered the girl a bright blush spreading across her features as my 'excitement' poked her thigh.

I hissed a little uneasily half way between frustration and worry, my mind was still plagued by dark imagines but we hadn't approached the subject of sex or the like yet. I was perhaps overly conscious of her age, she might have been older than I had been my first time but I still didn't want to rush her into anything.

"Sasuke…were you dreaming of me?" she asked after a moment curling up against my side and draping an arm over my stomach. My first instinct was to deny the words for fear of appearing to pressure her or worse seem a pervert before I realised the implications of denying thoughts of her with an erection.

"Yes." It wasn't a lie as such.

Suddenly I felt her hand creep lower pushing itself inside my pants.

"Hanabi?" I questioned as she grinned deviously up at me.

"You know I'm trying to be patient with you but I've got needs Sasuke." She whispered with a small laugh, I considered laughing too but decided against it. I did not enjoy irony. I did however growl lowly as her fisted my organ the first sign of a blush dusting her cheeks.

We kissed I think her moving first but that hardly mattered as we each tried to dominate the kiss. Hanabi had the advantage though as a sharp squeeze made my vision blur and allowed her control of the kiss rolling me fully onto my back and straddling my thighs.

As her tongue explored my mouth and I ran my hands over her taunt backside and perky breasts she pulled my pants down freeing my sex to the cool air, she grinned into the kiss running her thumb over the head of my sex before she began to kiss lower down my jaw line.

She had intended to dominate me, I didn't allow her.

I grasped her hips and lifted the tall but light girl reversing our roles and smashing our lips together in a fierce kiss as she gasped in surprise. Her hand found my organ for a moment but didn't stay long as I kissed down her body pushing her shirt up to reveal her pale chest.

I began lightly teasing and kissing her puffy nipples trailing my tongue gently around in small circles as she groaned gutturally. I allowed a hand to dip down pushing beneath the waistband of her pants, I heard her take a sharp gasp and exhale in a long shaky breath as I began my ministrations teasing her opening but not yet pushing in.

She groaned wantonly wrapping her arms around my neck and thrusting upward with her hips, I took the signal and pushed my first finger into her tight wet sex. She whimpered in satisfaction as I pumped lightly and gently taking care to prevent her from hurting herself in her own lust-filled haste. I added a second finger and felt her shift digging her fingers into my shoulders and wrapping her legs around me.

Slowly I pulled at her pants drawing them downward as she whispered in a frantic need for more. I offered it, kissing lower down her body over her patch of deep brown pubic hair and finally to her weeping slit.

I licked and lapped teasing and suckling at the Hyuuga's clit as she writhed and fisted the bed sheets and later my hair as she drew closer to a finish. She began with a soft cry that grew with each second until she was practically squealing in exhalation as she came without abandon.

As she came down from her high I grinned upward and was surprised to feel Hanabi's foot press against my shoulder and push me backwards forcefully. I managed to look down in my new position just in time to see Hanabi gently kiss the head, open her mouth and engulf almost half my shaft in a single motion.

I heard a low growl escape me as she sucked roughly and swirled her tongue forcefully as she had when she kissed. She wasted no time working her head lower and lower bobbing in a rough rhythm as she seemed to fight to get me deeper and deeper into her throat. Once she had reached her limit she pulled me almost completely free keeping only the head in her devilish mouth as she used both hands to pump me.

She pulled completely free and released her grip after a period and dipped her head low sliding her tongue from the base to the tip before she engulfed me once more working the shaft with only the tight seal of her lips as she massaged my thighs with her hands.

"Hanabi…" I whispered in warning as I felt something uncoiling in my gut.

"What?" she asked throatily not quite having grasped the warning as she pulled her lips free of my organ, I was too far away though lost in the thralls of my orgasm.

"Oh…" I heard her whisper softly as she blinked cutely before rushing off in search of something to wipe her face clean, I wrapped an arm around her waist though intervening as I pulled her into an embrace, planting a light kiss on her forehead and offering her the loose corner of the sheet.

"It's a good look for you." I commented as we snuggled closer to one another, she punched me in the shoulder with a mock glare.

* * *

><p>And that's story four, for the next I'm not actually sure what I'm going to do- I've got ideas I'm just not sure which to go for first. As a result I'll be putting a poll up on my homepage for you guys to let my know your preference.<p>

P.S. This is part of a 3 story update since I've been devoid of internet for a while so I hope you enjoy.

R&R


	5. Sparring Fading SasuTen

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Story 5-

* * *

><p>Tenten the woman with no last name and if you believed some of the stories going around no family with the exception of a pack of wild animals- occasionally Daemons- that raised her. For all the stories floating around about her though I knew scarce little about who she was and yet far more than anyone else I suspected.<p>

She was six, maybe seven years my senior putting her at around twenty three though she refused to confirm my guess in any way, rather she'd simply smack me and insist it was none of my business. The only thing I really supposed I knew about her was she sold things on the black market and thought I was an idiot. Apparently every Raider was a fool. Foolish as I might have been though she did seem to end up sitting across from my table an awful lot.

"Where's your wrench tonight, shouldn't she be glaring daggers at me." Commented the brunette setting herself down with an ineloquent flop, she held two drinks and after a moment of feigned reluctance she pushed one across to me.

"She's ill." I answered plainly accepting the drink with a nod. I wasn't exactly sure if that was true, I knew Sakura was hidden away in a backroom and the girls were reluctant to tell me why, that meant she was ill and feverish or she was booked solid for the night. Maybe I didn't love her but when I considered the thought of what she did to earn her keep I felt strange, an anger bubbled beneath my skin and an impulse to break things claimed my senses threatening to strip me of my rational.

"She's getting gang fucked you mean." Deadpanned the black merchant her eyes crinkling in cruel amusement, maybe it was the drinks I'd already had that caused me to wander so easily into the woman's trap.

"Shut up." I muttered with a snarl too annoyed to come up with a worthwhile reprisal.

"I'm sure she'll still have time for you after, as long as you don't mind her being a bit sticky of course." Remarked Tenten with a smirk, I took a heavy mouthful of my drink finishing it in a likely ill-advised manner before I rose and made my way for the exit on slightly rocky legs.

The icy rain felt good and for a moment seemed to wash away my confusing anger. That is until the door crashed open behind me and a second presence joined me in the otherwise empty street.

"That was rude brat after I bought you a drink and all." Commented the older warrior with an inane grin drawing her sabre. For the first time I noticed she wasn't quite so sober herself swaying slightly before she settled into a deeper fighting stance, she reached out and tapped my weapon's scabbard playfully.

"Fuck off Tenten." I snarled before I was forced into a clumsy dodge as the woman's blade flashed and threated to take my neck. She might have been drunk but Tenten was still damn fast, I knew from experience she could outclass my sword arm in speed alone. I loosed my weapon from its scabbard and detached my shield from its resting place. Tenten grinned in approval.

I led this time careful of my balance on the rain slicked stones I tried to force the woman into a contest of strength pressing forward with my shield, her blade clattered low against my guard as she danced into the inside of my defences too close for a sword strike. Her forehead crashed into my temple painfully as I tried to move back and gain proper distance.

Tenten was a tough bitch.

Soon we'd divulged into a brawl completely absent tactics or techniques, she managed to tear my rough wood and leather shield off my arm in a more beast like movement than the orderly disarm she'd usually have performed, the flat of my blade whacked her forearm and forced her to drop her weapon.

Before I knew it we were a mass of limbs tangled together in a slick puddle. We were both breathing heavily Tenten on top of me her unhurt forearm pressing against my throat as a satisfied grin played across her scarlet hued lips. I still held my sword it's blade pointing up and pressing just beneath her heaving breasts. I grinned up at her in victory.

"Come 'ere." Ordered Tenten offering me a hand up that I ignored, I winced a little as I put pressure on my left leg finding it tender and weak, the woman herself seemed reluctant to lift anything with her right arm. She led me back inside the inn come brothel and to a room I assumed was hers. I made for the basin of water to wash clean the blood dried beneath my nose but was stopped half way by my opponent.

My head hammered against the wall painfully as Tenten swung me around and pinned me. I had thought she was planning another fight until her lips clamped over mine in a pressed kiss, she tasted of copper and kissed as much with her teeth as she did her lips. She pressed her hard leather wrapped body against mine grinding roughly enough she may well have been trying to fight me. I found my arms wrapping around her hips in a physical reaction I couldn't class, it could have been lust as much as it was self-defence at this point.

"What…" I breathed out as she broke the kiss panting and pressing her forehead against mine her eyes heavy and lidded in a carnal lust that sparked a sense of danger and excitement in me. I could hear my own laboured breath matching hers and hissed as one of her hands reached down to cup me.

"Shut up and enjoy it boy." She whispered in answer fisting her other hand in my hair and pulling me head back she leaned in to nip at my neck playfully, a light smile slithered across her face and I could see a challenge in her eyes.

I spun us reversing our positions and began my exploration of the older warriors body as our tongues began to dance again in wet bloody sharp kiss. Every inch of her legs seemed like liquid steel, curved and dangerous like an exotic blade, one raised itself high to wrap around my waist to tighter press her hips against my own. Her stomach was the same as I undone the strings on the sides of her boiled leather, my fingers trailed across the solid bumps of her stomach quivering like coiled springs as with each breath the strong muscles rippled under my fingertips.

Our dance broke and something alien entered her eyes as my hands ascended higher to her heaving breasts, sightless though I could immediately tell where her worries came from as when I grasped her generous breasts I felt the rough skin of scar tissue. She released a soft moan at the touch of fear, trepidation and strangely relief too. I pushed the armour higher and allowed it to fall from her lightly freckled shoulders to take in the sight of her woe, the dull cross shaped scars on the underside of each of her breasts.

"They were done with a magic weapon, I keep the poison in check with my own magic. But neither one's working under your touch…feels amazing actually, for once there's no pressure." She whispered to me reaching down to check my condition and humming in approval. She pushed me backward suddenly and I landed with a surprised grunt. She had me straddled in a moment and I was surprised to feel her brunette locks tickle my face, she'd freed her eternal buns for the first time I knew her to have.

She pulled my own shirt off and littered my chest and collar bones with wet kisses, suckling her way lower as her hands worked on the belts of my pants. In a moment my pants were pushed down around my ankles and her hand worked on my organ gently working it in a slow almost agonizing rhythm.

"I don't usually do this, so I apologise if I'm not as good as your prostitute friend." She commented. I managed a low growl, the preface for a threat or insult before her mouth engulfed my length in one swift motion and I forgot it. She had no delicacy about her as she bobbed her head almost hungrily one hand squeezing my thigh hard enough that I feared she was going to draw blood as the other reached up and tweaked one of my nipples.

I buried a hand in her hair surprised at the soft feel it held, she took me deeper for a moment so much so that I was near entirely engulfed before she slowly pulled my shaft free with a wet plop. She kissed her way back up my torso all the time pumping my organ roughly, she captured my lips in a deep kiss almost gently before she pulled away with a languish smirk.

"Now just relax kid." She whispered moving a finger to her lips and sucking in a daring mix of obscene and sensuous moving her red tongue along the digit wetly. Her mouth wrapped around me again, more conservatively this time as she only suckled on the head. It was still enough that I was half blind as she softly pushed my legs further apart and the wet finger found its target. I thought I heard her laugh and then growl as my eyes widened and my grip tightened pulling her hair painfully as she pushed her exploring digit inside me.

I allowed her the dominant role for several minutes before I felt compelled to switch the position disentangling the black merchant from her place and rolling her onto her back. She made a strangely angelic figure with her chocolate hair splayed out underneath her, always tied up I hadn't realised her dark tresses ran almost down to her waist. She smiled coyly at me, the soft light reflecting off her brown eyes with a twinkle.

"What you gonna do kid?" she asked softly, I hovered over her rubbing the skin of her bare middle and working my hands lower as I kissed at her breasts flickering a nipple with my tongue and gently taking it into my mouth. My inexperience showed as I didn't manage to take off her leather pants as such instead I peeled them from her toned legs a little awkwardly.

I continued to work on her chest massaging one of her large breasts as I sucked the other's erect nipple. I palmed her sex pushing a finger inside as I trailed lazy circles with my thumb massaging her clitoris. She mewled loudly in return grabbing the backs of my neck and hand in a silent demand for more. I obliged her, trailing wet kisses lower over her rippling stomach down to her weeping sex, I was almost caught by surprise as her thighs clapped around my ears and her heels dug into my back.

There was no room for delicacy under her pushing and I started rough with forceful open mouth kisses, I allowed my teeth to ghost her here and there drawing a hiss each time from the brunette. I freed my fingers from her passage instead pushing inside with my tongue sucking and kissing her into a frenzy as she jerked and writhed on the bed.

I stretched my right hand higher and was surprised when the swordswoman immediately grasped the limb and began to suck wetly on my fingers. She released them soon after as my tongue found a sensitive bundle of nerves and she began to moan more wantonly than before. I moved my hand back down her body to grasp at one of her toned surprisingly soft cheeks. I felt myself smirk as I pushed a finger into her rear end, vengeance was sweet indeed.

"That's it…" she moaned lowly building into a fevered rhythm in her grinding before she came with a guttural cry fisting a handful of my hair painfully and squeezing her thighs cruelly tight. She pulled me back up and into a strangely soft kiss as her orgasm subsided.

"Ready to fuck?" she asked twirling one of my bangs as she smiled playfully at me. I snorted in return and began to line myself up only for her laugh throatily…if there was a romantic in me it was firmly dead and buried at this point.

"Not that one, fun as it might be I'd rather not have any Uchiha bastards." She laughed, and as it occurred to me that I agreed wholeheartedly. The thought of Tenten, with a child that was mine threatened to trigger my gag reflex and a sudden sense of claustrophobia…never mind the fact she'd probably try to charge me or something for the 'service'.

"So some rumours are true then." Actually if I recalled right the rumour was that Tenten had anal sex with demons but that's just semantics really. It was still enough to annoy the woman though as I felt her hand connect with the side of my face sharply.

"Smart ass." She snarled pushing me onto my back and straddling me, I wasn't really sure if she just intended to be on top now or if she was about to start hitting me. The answer came as she reached down to align me and lowered her hips sharply. She bit down sharply on my shoulder to muffle her cry and I growled in response. I wasn't surprised when her smirking lips came back scarlet, she whined softly as she began to move rocking in my lap gently.

At some point something in her seemed to snap and her earlier care vanished, she kissed me hard with her blood stained lips and pulled my hands up to her scarred breasts as she rode me with abandon her brown eyes boring into my own, never faltering as she rode harder and harder dragging rough groans from my throat as her own voice rose to alien octaves in her passion. Two of her fingers had driven themselves deep into her sex and moved like a piston in and out of her.

The more she gave into her lust the more broken her rhythm became. Soon I was forced to switch our positions rolling the sweat soaked warrior woman off me and onto all fours instead. I pounded away in hard solid strokes as she curled in on herself, her forehead hitting the mattress and both hands moving to work on her building orgasm. With a start I groaned as one of her hands reached and grasped my sack massaging it as I rode her.

She came first, loud and with a deep husky moan that encouraged my own release moments later as she knelt before me insistent that I should spill my seed over her breasts. Somehow in the back of my mind I found myself wondering if she hoped the Wraith material would aid her magical condition.

"Well…" I began not certain where I was going with my words sat on the edge of the shabby bed. The black merchant lay behind me rubbing her chest as if it were an ointment I'd just squirted her with. She laughed- she was doing that a lot lately- and pulled on my shoulder. I gave in and leaned back into a reclined position, my head cradled in her naked lap. I was surprised to feel her run a hand though my hair almost affectionately.

"You look so flustered, don't tell me I was wrong and you didn't pop Pinkies cherry. I'd hate to think I took your virginity." She commented breaking any illusion of gentle affection. Not that I really minded, I actually preferred the woman this way.

"Not that I care for the way you put it but yes, I did." I responded aggravated, she looked contemplative from a moment I guessed still trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Honestly I wasn't sure, compared to Sakura this had been an entirely different experience and I couldn't work out why. The pinkette was more feminine than the foul mouthed swordswoman and had been far more generous in her love making- I balked silently as that term crossed my mind. I'd even say Sakura was easily more attractive, her brilliant exotic features, her soft curves, her full lips and her voice smooth like velvet. She wasn't scarred or too broad in places with an ever busted upper lip and her voice didn't sound like her throat had been introduced to sandpaper.

"You wondering why you could barely get it up for that pale Goddess yet my scarred plain featured ass has you ready for another round already." She cooed into my ear reaching into my lap and grasping the growing erection that proved her point. I hissed as she ran her thumb over the head in slow aching circles.

"I could tell you if you'd like, for a price." She offered in her gentle alluring con-woman voice, I'd heard it more than once.

"And what's your price?" I asked as she shifted around to sit in my lap her hand still pumping away. She began to nimble on my ear playfully.

"Sex, couple of times- say three- in the future." She answered lowering herself to her knees, she blew slightly on my head and grinned up devilishly at me.

"With who?" I asked, I knew better than to think Tenten was setting up her own booty calls. If she wanted me again she'd likely just do exactly this again, force me to spar and jump me after.

"Clever boy. Well there are certain women in this city with let us say deep pockets, their biggest woe is they get promised to these fat cowardly guys by their fathers. They're usually quite dumb so they're happy to go with it but at the same time their egos want their hymens broken by someone more physically deserving." She explained pressing her breasts to my shaft and squeezing them to work my organ, she blew again on the tip flicking her tongue out to lick her lips in dark promise.

"You wanna whore me out to noble women." I confirmed without much surprise, there wasn't a business I expected this woman to shy away from if there was profit involved.

"Noble blood, sole survivor, proven warrior serving as a Raider, a legendary Wraith and handsome to boot. Those bitches get wet at your name alone kid." She flattered me. What she said was certainly true but I'd heard it uttered plenty of other ways. Murderers kin, cowardly spared brat, Raider Dog to the high born and Noble scum to the low born, Devil born Wraith and the only woman I've ever believed about my looks was Sakura.

"Your little friends getting worked too hard for her condition ain't she, very pretty, lots of demand. Her Madame is an associate of mine you know, I can have her switch Pinkie to a more protected position. Just to sweeten this deal." She prompted and not for the first time I wondered how in-depth Tenten planned things, she had me.

"So why is it then." I asked accepting the deal, so I fuck three noble women. Big deal most Raiders would job at the offer who was I to be squimish.

"You like a woman that can kick your ass." She commented pulling away and standing. She turned giving me a good view of her sculpted backside, she was a little too broad I supposed. Or at least she appeared so compared to other women, I didn't find her muscle tone particularly unattractive though at the same time.

"I win our duels." I had to comment in return. I heard her mutter something under her breath as she lowered herself pressing her back against my chest, I slid inside her easier this time and she bottomed out with only a slight groan grinding in my lap in an attempt to force me deeper.

"It doesn't come cheap though, you know if you slip up I'll have you. I'm the same way. You and I, we're beasts. Fucking, fighting it's all the same. You can fuck me because you know I can take everything you got and fuck you right back just as hard. Pinkie though, you'd be afraid to break her." She explained rocking in my lap as she toyed with her own breasts, pinching the nipples and drawing moans from herself.

"Sounds abusive." I muttered darkly wrapping an arm beneath each of her legs and lifting her. Her squealed as her earlier goal was achieved and I slid deeper inside her.

"Maybe but it's mutually so." She whispered back in a deep sigh. I'd worry about my dark nature later I decided, right now I had better things to focus on. I stood lifting Tenten with some effort and began to thrust into her awkwardly at first till I got my bearings in the new position. We continued for hours, just the same way we'd spar and light was peaking however weakly through the clouds by the time we lay down to sleep both slick and sticky from our passions.

I was surprised to discover the brunette was quite the cuddler.

* * *

><p>Really I think this is too long for a simply lemon but whatever I can't help it if my writing style favours wandering off in tangents on emotions, self-loathing and morality…it just happens. Same as before folks there'll be a new poll up awaiting your votes.<p>

As ever Reviews are the only way to keep the evil Fairies away (Or any of the other monster or Daemon from Fading) so best give me a few.

R&R


	6. Quickie Witch SasuHina

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Story 6-

* * *

><p>Normally if you're in the boy's locker room, a pair of arms loop around your waist and you feel someone's hot breath on the back of your neck…it's probably time to start panicking. Except I knew Hinata well enough by now and this was more or less her way of saying she didn't want to take part in today's Gym class.<p>

"You know we're going to fail if you keep this up?" I asked trying to ignore the hand working its way underneath my shirt, and the way her finger tops let off little sparks along the bare skin, or the fact that her tongue was now flicking out to ghost the back of my neck.

"…Hinata." I spoke in warning, the hand crept lower, her lips reached my neck and I gave up.

A coy smile lit up her features as I turned around and took in her surprising state. Her hair was wet and curled falling over her shoulders angelically, but more importantly she wore a one piece that seemed fit to bust it was so obscenely tight.

"Girls have swim class, I got bored." She mumbled before pressing her lips to my own in a hungry kiss, I felt my back hit the cool lockers as she pulled my shirt from my shoulders and pressed into a fierce lip lock I grabbed her hips to steady myself, the back of my knees hitting the wooden bench. My hands didn't wait there long however as I reached for her more substantial assets.

I had to be careful not to tear her swimsuit as I pulled it down over her shoulders, her generous bust bouncing free. I kissed down her pale neck squeezing her behind with one hand and massaging her chest with the other, the sound of Hinata's breathy moans in my ear and the feel of her hips pressing against my growing length stirred a deep seated desire in the pit of my stomach. I kissed back up to her lips.

She tasted of strawberries today, a rarity as she didn't like that chap stick flavour very much. I felt her wet curves push against me as her hands worked their way down to my pants, I felt her smirk into the kiss as she pulled my length free. She was intent on skipping the foreplay it seemed as she kissed her way down my chest.

I fell onto the bench as she reached her knees and swallowed my erection, bobbing her head almost hungrily as she worked more and more of my length into her hot mouth humming around the intruder and she swirled her tongue along the shafts bottom.

I had mixed feelings as the quick blowjob ended and the pale goddess climbed on top of me shifting aside the crotch of her swimsuit. We each released a shaky sigh as she lowered herself onto my length in one smooth motion. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair pulling my head against her chest as she began to bounce gently in my lap.

I squeezed her behind and suckled her right nipple as Hinata rode me harder and harder growing breathless as she released soft moans and whimpers. I reached a hand around to her weeping sex swirling my thump over her clit.

With a grunt I reached beneath her thighs and lifted spinning her around against the locker. She gave a wet chuckle wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a kiss as I used the new position to angle deeper and deeper thrusts into her.

The lockers gave a terrible creak that might have worried me if I could think straight, but fortunately I'd long since learned to abandon sense around Hinata. The girls muscles began to spasm wildly, the tips of her fingers lighting up with sparks of electricity as she got nearer and nearer to orgasm.

She finally came wantonly her hair flashing to gold as she squeezed me inhumanly tight, milking my own orgasm from me as I gripped her slick body close thrusting a few final times as we rode out our climaxes.

I shut my eyes collapsing onto the bench with panted breaths. I cracked an eye open as I felt Hinata settle on my chest a happy contented grin on her lips.

* * *

><p>A quickie, sort of has to be in a school locker room.<p>

R&R


	7. Partners Lucky Island SasuHarem

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Since it was suggested as a solution to the pairings choice in my latest story may I present…

Story 7-

* * *

><p>Hinata was quick to snatch up a pair of daisy duke styled shorts to wear beneath her dress remains and a belt off the barbarian costume to carry her weapon leaving Sakura and I once more alone. I was slightly confused as to why she still searched through the costumes, her clothes seemed serviceable enough.<p>

"Something wrong with what you're wearing now?" I asked the petite woman drawing a frown from her as she glanced down at her simple attire. Maybe she was hoping to accessorise for her death, couldn't be caught dead in rags so to speak.

"I think you're right, they're not very flattering are they." She took up my words incorrectly and I suspected she did so purposefully. That said I wasn't expecting it and managed the impressive feat of choking on the air alone as she hooked her thumbs beneath her vests fabric and pulled upwards revealing a flat pale stomach and a dark plain bra that covered her modest perky breasts.

She didn't stop there though kicking off her sneakers and sliding her work pants off her short but shapely legs. As I looked on stupefied she bounced over to the door clicking the lock shut with a giggle before her returned to me with a slow walk and a deliberate sway of her hips.

"So which one do you think suits me?" She asked stopping just in front of me. She twisted leaning over the costume table and pressing her soft behind against me, bobbing her hips in a way that quickly stirred my erection to life. She finally abandoned the search though straightening back up and turning a pout lining her full lips.

"Hm I know." She mused to herself with a shrug before she unhooked her bra and allowed it to fall abandoned to the floor. I couldn't help watching as she slid her last piece of clothing off to stand before me completely nude. She raised a single finger to her chin in an exaggerated expression of pondering.

"All it needs now's a hard cock and a good fuck." Her game was apparently over as her hands slid onto my shoulders and she pulled me down into a wet kiss. My hands went to her hips as she pulled me backward. She was quick to move though hopping into the embrace, her tongue probed my lips for entrance as I caught her, one hand squeezing a soft thigh and the other cupping her behind and supporting her minor weight. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth swirling and dancing with my own in a heated embrace before she broke away with a throaty laugh.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and eat me out." She growled into my ear nipping and biting at the skin, her wet tongue trailing around the teased flesh. I accepted the invitation trailing kisses down her neck. I couldn't help pause at her tiny breasts though taking a puffy nipple between my teeth and teasing it with my tongue as I pinched the other, trailing a hand down to her wet sex I pushed a finger inside the tight passage. Sakura didn't seem to mind the detour as she gave soft mewls writhing against my hand in wanton need.

Soon however her hands found my shoulders and she began to push down impatiently. I trailed kisses lower along her stomach tasting the salty flavour of her sweat slicked skin before I passed over her neat tuft of pink hair to her slit. I found myself strangely pondering if she'd dyed her pubic hair too or if it was natural before her strong thighs gripping my head snapped my back to my senses.

She groaned and released a long shaky shudder tangling a hand in my hair as I kissed and sucked her wet slit teasing her clit with my tongue in slow tender ministrations. Deeper still she pulled me as I pushed my tongue inside tasting her powerful flavour completely as I swirled and probed inside her.

She began to shudder and groan deeper and more gutturally as her need grew until her thighs released me and I found myself being pushed backwards the small woman's hands working swiftly on my jeans before she yanked them down falling to her knees.

"Your turn." I heard her mutter gripping and pumping my erection with a wicked smile. Her green eyes stared up at me as she pumped faster her tongue flickering out to wet her lips. She leaned in too high and planted a wet kiss on my stomach before she lowered her head her tongue slipping out to trail over the top of my shaft slowly. As she reached the end her tongue swirled the head of my organ as it popped up and into her waiting open mouth.

Her tongue continued to swirl as she worked on the first few inches bobbing her head in an achingly slow rhythm as her hands worked on the rest of me, one cupping my sack as the other pumped the half of my length she had yet to swallow. Her eyes had fallen shut as she hummed soft and wetly around the intruder.

Gently I moved a hand into her cherry toned locks and felt her hands fall away. She swallowed me deeper and deeper half gagging as she forced me deeper still. Finally with a wet pop she released me and raised back up taking enough time to free me of my shirt before our lips met in a wet almost sloppy kiss of passion.

"Come get me big boy." She commanded with a flick of a finger and a come hither look as she leaned back on the costume table. I pushed her further back hooking my arms beneath her pale toned legs and lining our sexes up.

Our groans mixed into one shaky sigh as I pushed into the older woman feeling her walls clamp tightly around me. I moved slow for fear of hurting the small woman feeding her inch by inch in long slow strokes as her nails dug into my shoulders and she pulled me closer pressing wet suckling kisses against my neck.

"H-harder!" she gave the shaky request wrapping both arms around my shoulders. With surprising ease I pulled the light woman from the table one arm hooked underneath her knee and the other wrapped around her lower back. Her eyes widened and our sweat slicked foreheads met as I increased the pace thrusting with my hips as I pulled her closer with my arms.

Her voice raised to a lewd octave of shaky moans as I growled deeper pounding into her harder and faster. Her lips found mine in a biting kiss as she came tightening around my shaft as she bucked wantonly and frantically. She slide from my arms and onto shaky legs as her orgasm subsided.

"They always do this in the movies, I wanna give it a try." She explained voice husky and rough from her moans, she slid back to her knees and began to pump my length with abandon her face hanging just before the tip. As she parted her lips and glanced up to me almost hungrily the image pushed me over the edge.

My eyes shut reflexively as my orgasm came and I opened them to a messy Sakura grinning at me. A stream had landed in her hair and another covered her right cheek and eye, her open eye didn't leave me as she lifted a cum slicked hand to her lips and sucked a finger clean with a low moan of appreciation.

* * *

><p>She'd pulled me into the cot on top of her once Naruto relieved us of our shift. Then she'd insisted I lose the jeans as she pulled her own pants off, she'd fortunately discovered the zipper since and managed the task on her own. She seemed to lack boundaries as she pulled my arm around her waist and fell asleep in moments heedless of my growing problem.<p>

The feel of her bare legs hooking around my own and her generous bottom pressing against my crouch was swiftly working me up to an embarrassing erection. Worse my boxers had turned traitor as my growing length poked free through the front of the cloth.

Of course things weren't really that awkward until Tenten shifted in a way I'd later realise could never have been accidental and my half erect length slid between her thighs. An attempt to free myself only brought me further to full erection as whenever I moved back the sleeping woman pushed backward, teasing my shaft and drawing barely supressed groans from me.

I only realised she wasn't sleeping the third time once she released a soft giggle. Embarrassment died though as I felt her hand begin to tease the head of my organ, catching what was happening I slid the hand resting the other side of Tenten to the front of her panties earning an approving moan before she twisted in my arms taking care to release my member as she did.

"You able to keep quiet school boy?" she whispered her large doe brown eyes twinkling even in the darkness. I answered her with a kiss deepening it quickly as I slide my hand underneath the fabric of her underwear to tease her slit. I was surprised though to find the area hair free and already slick from her excitement at teasing me so.

"Can you?" I growled into her ear kissing my way along her jaw line as I moved on top of her. We shifted awkwardly breaking lip contact only when necessary until I'd been stripped naked and her magnificent breasts and slick sex had been freed to the open air.

"Skip the foreplay and fuck me." She breathed breaking the kiss. I pushed into her wet tightness moving faster as she wrapped her long legs around my waist and pulled with a low hiss. I felt her hand tangle in my hair and the other squeeze my own behind as I began a gentle quiet rhythm. I suckled at her neck and gripped a jiggling breast tweaking one of her dark nipples between my fingers.

We almost fell out of the cot as Tenten reversed our position shifting on top of me. She pulled my hands onto her slick heaving beast as she rocked furiously, grinding with wanton abandon atop my rod. Her long chocolate hair had fallen free and spilled down her pale shoulders in long tumbling waves and the moonlight gave her skin an otherworldly glow.

We reached our climax together teeth crashing in an almost painful kiss to muffled our cries as I came in long hard strokes inside her.

"Next time we won't have to worry about noise, we'll do it properly." Promised the brunette still panting with shaky breaths as she settled down on my chest pulling a thin blanket up to cover our nudity.

* * *

><p>I entered the staff room slash security office come kitchen that morning to find it absent except for the pale eyed Hyuuga. She sat swirling her plastic fork in the cup of I guessed unappealing instant noodles.<p>

"Morning." I tried moving to flick the kettle on for my own but a particularly sad sigh from the woman paused me.

"It really needs something, some spices or even just salt you know." She bemoaned climbing to her feet with a pout, I offered a shrug leaning against the counter absently.

"Not really anything like that here." I spoke almost apologetically growing a little uncertain as she gave me a look I couldn't quite place and stepped closer.

"Maybe a side dish then, I know something nice and salty." I was about to ask what she meant as her lips crashed against mine and her hands slithered into my jeans. After Sakura and Tenten I was almost unsurprised at this turn of fate.

I grabbed her rear pulling her closer and tangled a hand in her bed head hairdo as I deepened our kiss my tongue probing her lips and demanding entry. She granted it pressing her generous bust against my chest as she stroked me to full length. She'd meant what she'd said though and dropped to her knees almost as soon as I was hard.

She traced a wet circle around the head as she began to lap at the slit tasting my precum with approving moans, her hands worked furiously on the shaft as she milked what she wanted from me.

The licking soon became suckling and in what felt like no time she'd abandoned the use of her hands altogether her lips forming a tight seal as her head bobbed furiously sucking me dry.

I heard a wet clapping noise and angled my view to see her own hand had disappeared into her underwear and now worked vigorously her fingers thrusting deep as her thumb pinched her clit. The sight of the older woman pleasuring herself so passionately as she sucked my shaft hastened my orgasm and I called out a warning.

She passed in no heed and almost greedily gulped down her spoils as my orgasm spilled into her wet mouth.

"Mmm now that I've had breakfast maybe we can have some fun." She whispered huskily planting a sloppy kiss on my lips before her gripped my sex again and pulled me from the room. She quickly pushed me into one of the cots and with the passionate kiss and a breathless moan she impaled herself on my renewed length. I was surprised to see my bed mate awake in the other cot bare chested and dripping sweat and was all the more surprised when a pink head poked its way from under the blanket to lock lips with the other woman.

"About time Hini, we were starting to get bored waiting on you to bring him here." Spoke Sakura hazy eyed before Tenten disappeared beneath the covers and the shorter woman's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. I was drawn back to the Hyuuga as her hips hammered down against mine and she caught my lips in a wet kiss.

"Ready for a little fun, school boy."

* * *

><p>The shower's warm water felt surreal on my sore flesh, between the three nympho's I didn't think there was a part of my body that didn't ache…in a good way of course.<p>

Still I wasn't surprised when I heard the bathroom door creak open, I just couldn't figure which one of the girls it could have been. They'd kept me there until each of us was well and truly spent and I wouldn't be surprised if my penis was black and blue once the efforts had caught up with me.

"I think you missed a spot." Commented a familiar voice and I whirled around not to find emerald eyes and pink tresses, not doe brown eyes and rolling chocolate hair, not a pale misty gaze and curled blue black locks but rather a sapphire eyed blonde sporting a rather large hard-on.

"I can help with that, sailor." Offered Naruto grinning cheerfully.

* * *

><p>I bolted upright in the cot nearly throwing Tenten off of it, an act the grumbling brunette swiftly rewarded with a smack to the back of my head.<p>

"Aren't you a little old for nightmares school boy?" Asked the brunette with a sleepy mocking look that I didn't really care about at the moment.

"Shut up and hold me." I spat ignoring the voice in my head that pointed out the brunette would never let me live this down. Ever.

"Aw poor school, had a bad dream." She seemed too sleepy to offer much more and I hoped come morning I'd be able to convince her this had been some crazy dream on her part. For the moment though I enjoyed her tired embrace.

* * *

><p>Story 7 and loathe as I am to admit it given this is more or less porn I feel like I'm back on my A game after the pitiful offer number six was.<p>

Anyway let me know what you thought probably got rarely obvious there that someone was dreaming. But hell when was a lemon even remotely about subtlety.

R&R


	8. After the End Lucky Island SasuTen

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

After the End

* * *

><p>"You're not that bad looking you know?" the blonde managed to mangle her words with slurs, not to mention playing the too cool apathy card after all but throwing herself at me was hardly effective.<p>

"We could you know maybe like…are you big?" she'd started to straddle me but fell off in the attempt landing with a soft swear. I helped her up and to the couch letting the intoxicated girl slide onto it to spoon one of the cushions. Like a drunken little angel.

"Sorry not really that guy." I still couldn't believe just how much of the bottle she had put back on her own, she'd easily drank twice what Suigetsu and I had combined. Not that I was drunk or anything.

"Good to know." Croaked a husky voice from behind me, I spun to see Tenten unscrewing the cap on the bottle for a hit of her own. Okay maybe a little drunk, when had she gotten here. She jerked her head to the left singling me into the next darker room lit only by the backlights of some machine the doctor made use of. She passed me the now near empty bottle shutting the door behind her.

"Stuff's swill. Where'd the other one go?" She asked but still helped me in knocking back the last dregs of the bottle, grimacing of course all the way.

"Said he needed to get banged at least a dozen more times before he died." Actually he'd wandered off arguing with himself whether or not he wanted to be the banger or the bangee…he hadn't had much of an alcohol tolerance. Tenten's brow rose for a second but she offered little else by way of reaction before finishing the bottle with a sigh of what seemed like victory.

There was a soft clink as the bottle touched down on the floor and then doe brown eyes swallowed me. There was a strange lack of light in her eyes, a sort of emptiness that appeared when someone looked at you with such an intensity that they seemed to have fallen from themselves and into you instead. She stepped close and rested a hand on my chest and another on my hip, on instinct I followed wrapping both arms around her waist tightly.

Slowly she leaned in planting a gentle kiss on my lips, the look hadn't left her eyes when she pulled back but it had changed. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I wanted to see if you'd be disgusted." I closed my mouth with a clap deciding that whatever I was going to say was no longer the right thing. In fact words weren't what my instincts told me to do, instead carefully I planted a soft kiss on her bruised chapped lips and kept my grip tight on her. She laughed, a sad laugh that was beautiful and haunting all in the same moment her head dropping onto my shoulder.

"It's crazy isn't it, I mean every ounce of common sense keeps telling me these feelings can't be real. And even if they are, I could lose you any second now and…our age, I'm nine years your senior, that should be creepy shouldn't it." She put out in a hoarse whisper and when she look back up I could see tears unshed had gathered in the corners of her eyes, I reached up to wipe them away.

"They say common sense is just a lifetime of prejudices you collect. All I really know Ten is I can't help myself and if this is a mistake then I'd make it a hundred times over because it's worth the risk." I finished the point pressing a kiss to her lips soft and gentle at first but before long I moved, we moved with more passion and intent.

I felt my back hit something solid as the woman took a forceful role pushing my back hard, her hands tangling themselves in my hair as one of her legs rose high wrapping around my own.

We broke the kiss just long enough to pull our tops free and set the brunettes long hair down. The soft glow that lit up the room coloured her pale skin a slivery blue and I dusted her freckled shoulders with soft kisses massaging a perfect pert breast as she suckled on my neck wetly trailing her fingertip over my bare back and chest leaving a tingling trail of static as she went. In no time her hands found my belt buckle and loosened my jeans tugging the material down and freeing my throbbing erection.

"Tell me what you want?" she whispered thickly into my ear a hand wrapping around my desperate flesh to squeeze softly but no more not till I asked at least.

"Please…" she suckled again at my neck blowing softly on the abused flesh pumping me slowly, painfully slowly. Teasing and torturing me.

"Please what?" she voice was low but sing song and I knew she adored this position of power over me. The hand came to a complete stop.

"Suck me off." I was honestly surprised as she giggled and complied kissed her way down my chest and stomach to kneel before the weeping erection. She didn't use her hands, instead I felt only her lips at work as she kissed all around my length lapping and teasing my sack before she slid her tongue along the underside guiding the flesh inside her waiting moist mouth.

She hummed softly as she bobbed taking only half the length inside at her concentrated on her tongue lashing it furiously and dusting my throbbing head. Her soft eyes never faltered and blinked up at me as she sucked tenderly working more and more of my length impossibly into her mouth. Bobbing faster and faster until.

She stopped.

"Not in a rush are you?" she purred after releasing me with a wet pop. I didn't answer with words but caught her lips in a hard kiss knocking our teeth together as I pushed her backward onto a shaky table. I trailed kisses down her collar bone kissing her heaving chest and taunt stomach before I reached her damn pants. It took me a moment to pull her free of the tight leather as she gave a soft laugh.

"Now." Smooth legs wrapped around my waist and pulled my hips closer to hers. I felt a hand between us grasp me and line me up with her wet passage. Our lips locked in a fevered kiss as I pushed forward and she bucked up, for a moment colours spun behind my eyes as she squeezed my length tightly.

I moved slow but forcefully watching her as I pumped inside her. The way her eyes widened a fraction as I bottomed out my hardness brushing the nerves inside her. Her lips opening in a soft wet gasp of pleasure as her breasts jiggled. I gripped her thighs angling myself better and increasing my pace only slightly. Her thighs gripped me tight as her ground back on me her palm pushing against the tables wood as she pressed up higher.

Her legs moved higher onto my shoulders and I gripped her hips lifting a knee onto the table to better angle my thrusts down into her wet core. Each movement forced a rough growl from my throat and a husky moan from her as she began to massage her own chest, squeezing her moderate breasts together and teasing her nipples as she allowed her tongue to dart out running over her lips in a lewd show. Her moans grew more and more wanton until.

I stopped.

With some difficulty I pulled myself free leaving the woman wide eyed and gasping confused as I kissed along the inside of the legs still on my shoulders placing a soft wet kiss on her soles, her tense calves, the back and her knees and the inside of her thighs before I reached her wet dripping sex. Her groan was wet and shaky as I tongued her clit twisting and teasing the flesh as I suckled her.

Her thighs closed tight as she arched her back quivering. Her moans grew sharper and quicker as I added two cool fingers to the mix twisting them inside her and hastening her. With a low curse she came twisting in on herself tense and tightly ached before she fell loose eyes hazy and expression dazed with pleasure.

I gave her a minute before I whispered a command into her ear. Gracefully she twisted around on the table her bare feet clapping on the cool floor and her breasts rubbing the wood as she bent over it. I kissed her strong shoulders and felt a taunt cheek as I lined myself back of a pushed inside her.

The brunette was exhausted but not finished as she pushed back against my thrusts and soon the clap of flesh sounded through the room as I pounded away and the weeping passage pressing a hand to her lower back and giving her generous rear a smack for good measure.

We came together roughly her tightness clamping down hard on me as I felt myself erupt in long shaky streams. We fell forward on the table spent in more ways than one and the tranquillity lasted all of five seconds before Tenten twisted and clocked me in the jaw.

"You shouldn't have come inside asshole." Her words lacked venom so I pulled her into my arms reasonably sure she wasn't that angry at me. The rooms chill quickly had us looking for our discarded clothing but once we were dressed I found the brunette again within my arms.

"So this is it, you and me?" I asked more afraid than I'd like to say that this had been a onetime thing, another sentimental moment to be forgotten when it was convenient. Her hands found mine and her fingers entwined with my own in a curiously romantic gesture before she kissed me softly.

"You and me Sasuke." She echoed pulling me from the dark room back into the I guessed lounge area. Tsunade was still passed out on the couch, snoring loudly now I noted.

"And you and I need to find toothpaste." I agreed.

* * *

><p>There we go, nice and dirty for you weirdos -wink- anyway let me know what you think, who else you'd like to see have loving moments of banging or anything more specific like a certain type of banging.<p>

R&R


	9. Music Fading SasuHana

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Music

* * *

><p>There was something about the time after a fight, a real all or nothing fight that left a man focused and distracted all at once. Every mistake, avoidable or not, haunts the mind and you perceive the world as you would a battle field. Constantly watching and waiting for your imaginary opponents next move or shadowed strike against you.<p>

I'd spent years in that frame of mind never pausing long enough between battles and campaigns, and even if I had thoughts of that night so long ago were much more difficult to escape. I'd spent long enough living with that tunnel vision moving on impulse and instinct that I'd forgotten there was another way to see the world.

The soft chime of gentle notes greeted my ears as I pushed the heavy door open. Hanabi sat cross legged on the bed seemingly recovered a small instrument at her lips, I didn't fail to notice her equipment perfectly laid out on a nearby table.

"That's beautiful." I felt the words form even though I thought them unnecessary and smirked when Hanabi stopped her playing with a light blush.

"It's alchemic, pretty amazing alright." She spluttered climbing off the bed and tossing the instrument aside with a false sense flippancy. Ever the tom boy insistent on seeming tough.

"I wasn't talking about the music you know." I closed the distance happy to see she definitely blushed now and better yet couldn't help from smiling back at me lifting her lean decorated arms to loop them around my neck. She never seemed to go anywhere without her charms these days.

We kissed softly and timidly for a second before the younger warrior led me by the hand to the large bed, one we'd shared before but never quite like this.

"Hanabi are you…" I didn't get to finish the question as she shushed me gently planting a kiss on my cheek for good measure.

"No more words Sasuke, tonight I want to feel you." We held eye contact for a moment before a silent agreement passed through us. It wasn't like any of the times before, it lacked the desperation and misery I'd felt with Sakura, the violence and danger that exploded from Tenten.

Instead the lean woman undressed herself, breathing shaky her hands gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled in free revealing the pale rippling muscles of her stomach and the curve of her pert breasts tipped by pale brown nipples. Almost devoutly I reached out to touch her, trailing cool fingers over her warm skin and exploring every inch as she pulled my own top free.

Something broke, fracturing the tranquil exploration as our lips crashed together and her chest crashed into my own. She sucked and nibbled on my lower lip demanding entrance before our tongues began to duel for dominance. She all but climbed a top me pushing us back onto the bed roughly as she straddled my hips grinding against my growing erection.

A hand fisted my hair as she moved higher pressing my mouth to her soft breasts. I gripped at the firm backside and squeezed as I took a hard nipple into my mouth sucking and twirling it with my tongue. As she pushed higher still I felt her wiggle her way out of her pants throwing them away with what I thought may have been distain.

"Lick me." She commanded voice rough and hoarse with her need as she brought both her knees up to straddle my head giving my little say in the matter. I licked slowly at first at the girls wet slit mesmerised at the show she put on herself her hands raising to her small breasts to tease and grope herself as I pushed my tongue deeper into her wetness.

Her moaning came louder as she started to move her hips bucking slightly in a broken rhythm as I teased her clit raking my teeth over the swollen flesh. Hesitantly I felt her moving back eyes shining with resolve and lips forming the next demand. Before she could request the obvious I pushed her backward taking in the sight of her writhing wanton form as I freed myself of my own pants.

We shared a kiss long and soft before I pushed inside her, gently as I could watching her expression shift between a dozen unreadable feelings as she lost her innocence. We kissed again as I came to rest entirely inside her, we kissed for what felt like forever before her gave me a shaky nod and permission to move.

Even moving gently Hanabi felt impossibly tight, tall as she may have been her was thin too and somewhat narrow at the hips. I kissed and sucked at her pale neck fighting my natural urges to keep it slow.

Hanabi it seemed disagreed.

With a twist she reversed our positions pushing me onto me back. She moved fast and hard with a vocal passion, gripping my hand in hers she ground intensely shivering and trembling as she brought herself to orgasm tightening almost painfully and bringing me over the threshold with her.

Her lips descended onto my own feverishly as she bucked and milked me riding out the tail end of her orgasm.

What must have been an hour later she was still complaining about the pain which I didn't hesitant to point out was her own horny fault, I was being a gentleman.

"Have you slept with anyone else, besides Sakura?" I considered asking her exactly how she knew I'd lost my virginity to Sakura. It wasn't exactly something I advertised…though when I thought about it, Sakura most likely did advertise the fact.

"Why do you want to know?" I'd gotten good at sensing imminent danger over the years and my instincts were going crazy right now with warnings about the pale eyed girl watching me carefully from her perch on my chest.

"I don't want any secret between us." Would it be wrong to say I wanted, nay even loved the secrets. Something told me it would be.

"Yes." The silence stretched out for a moment between us before I gathered that she was looking for more by way of an answer.

"I slept with Tenten once drunk and a couple of the noble women." It wasn't really a lie, I had slept with Tenten and one of those times I'd been drunk.

"I'm not going to get jealous Sasuke, abandoning your home and duty for a girl kind of earns you trust." She spoke with a laugh I guessed catching my worries from my expression.

"But noble women, I thought you really hated the nobility?" she questioned making a face at the thought reacting more with amusement at my position than jealousy…it kind of bruised the ego.

"A trade with the vulture woman, she arranged for Sakura to work less…strenuous shifts for the coin she got off the deal." She also gave me her insight on my sexual hang-ups but I didn't need to mention that part.

Whatever curiosity had shun in the Hyuuga's eyes faded as she held me a little tighter. Sometimes I got the feeling she was more hurt by my past than I was especially when it came to Sakura, and not because of jealousy.

One of these days I'd ask her just what she made of my story. What my beloved warrior woman saw me as, and I'd tell her just how much I loved everything about her.

* * *

><p>Okay, about time I got around to this one. Hope you guys enjoy.<p>

Do leave a review.

R&R


	10. Made for Sharing Sprinkles SasuTenSaku

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Done on request.

Title- Made for Sharing

* * *

><p>"She still has the hots for you, you know?" muttered my ever so lovely girlfriend, once again I couldn't help but wonder how I'd managed to catch the attention of this otherworldly beauty in her oversized t-shirt losing quiet badly at Battlefield…or maybe I was wondering not for the first time what I'd been thinking getting together with her.<p>

"Sakura and I are just friends." I supposed I'd been a bit too optimistic thinking Tenten wouldn't get possessive with Sakura staying with us. Trying to set her up with Lee had been a clue.

"No, you're not, on her side at least." She shot back to me her brown doe eyes glittering with withheld knowledge…fantastic, she was scheming again. She set down her controller and strode to my armchair, slinging herself halfway over me and the armrest. I abandoned my book as a sly smirk stretched her full lips wide.

"Okay, what's this about?" I wondered briefly if I shouldn't start reading less science fiction and more psychology, there was probably a name for whatever brand of crazy Tenten was and just possibly a guideline for dealing with it. Or directions to a victims shelter.

"Oh I've just noticed little things, lingering looks, the way she says your name and goes scuttling off to you for advice and a kind word. I mean you! A kind word…girl's clearly either into you or delusional…both actually I'd say." She listed sinking closer until she was fully draped over my lap her legs swinging over the other edge.

"Her touching herself when we get down." She added rather casually stroking my cheek.

"What?" I choked out several seconds later as her hand fell away and her smirk turned absolutely devious.

"I heard her at it one morning so I sort of hooked a camera up in there while you guys were at work." She explained flippantly, as if it were a minor trivial detail and not a dangerously sociopathic evasion of a friend's privacy.

"Tenten that's-" I wasn't really sure of the word I was looking for to describe the act.

"I can show you the video if you like, she rolls on her back, panties torn off, knees up high against her chest and she just sort of goes for it. Really goes for it, eyes closed, biting her lips and whispering someone's name. Even sticks one up her bum when she gets close." I think my mouth might having been hanging open a little…or a lot. The brunette's hand had trailed further down passing over my stomach and beneath my jeans cover to confirm that while I may have been morally offended another part of me was…rather enjoying the story.

"What's the point of this Ten?" I asked my voice a little too guttural for my liking as Tenten squeezed teasingly.

"I just think we should have some fun with her." She suggested, and I raised an eyebrow…that was a little ambiguous, a vague Tenten was a dangerous Tenten.

"As in a practical joke?" I offered carefully. Her smirk stretched and I wasn't sure if I thought that was a very good thing or a very bad thing.

"As in her bent over eating me out while you bang her petite bottom." She corrected and I stiffened. My girlfriend was nothing if not direct…not that I minded in this case. She leaned in catching my lips with a kiss that seemed intent on proving she wasn't joking with the suggestion. She had alluded to 'experiments' in the past. But this…

The door clicked showing perhaps that the woman had the world's most well developed sense of timing. Heels clicked sharply as Sakura awkwardly hobbled into the room attempting to fit the large pizza box through the slim doorway. She was clearly not long out of the office still dressed in her business attire. Maybe it was Tenten's comments that suddenly had me noticing how well her skirt clung to her behind, the way her heels emphasised her shapely legs, or the way her loose ponytail's few loose locks and her half-moon glasses gave her a certain steamy sexual ear.

When I glanced back to the brunette I noticed she too had been taking in my friend as she gave an ah-ha finally navigating the doorway.

"I'll get the beer then, you probably shouldn't stand up quite yet." She whispered the last part to me as she rose in her task. I had to quickly concede that she was quite right, I'd have a lot of explaining to do if I stood up haphazardly. Our temporary logger had made her way over as Tenten vanished into the kitchen, the enormous pizza in tow.

"I really didn't believe you knew anywhere that sold a twenty eight inch pizza." She didn't place it on the coffee table so much as it looked like she'd given the coffee table a silly large hat. Sakura grinned as if it were some miraculous victory.

"Calling me a liar Uchiha?" she deadpanned a moment later opening the box…I had to mentally remind myself not to glance down my friends cleavage, which I wouldn't have done before. Maybe Tenten was playing some strange joke on me.

"Maybe, you also said it's the best in town." I came back with tearing off a slice after the girl had ripped free one of her own and rather jarringly torn into it. Guess she was hungry…or a savage.

"It is." She remarked around a mouthful of bread the sound coming out with more h's than she'd intended.

"You get onions?" Asked Tenten returning with a six pack in tow. Sakura gave her a slightly confused look though I was used to this by now.

"No…Sasuke's allergic?" The cherry toned girl sort of asked. Made sense I suppose, from her point of view my girlfriend of two years really should know that about me. Personally I believed the brunette only pretended to forgot to keep from ever having to cook. It had worked so far seeing as I didn't really feel like risking my life to see how far Tenten would go in a gambit…we both already knew that much.

"How was the office?" I asked changing the subject still between minds on whether I should try to stop Tenten, just cross my fingers and hope for no violence or dare I even think it, aid the crazy woman.

As Sakura began to divulge into the trail's and tribulations of her day and Tenten tried to distract me with the occasional lewd gesture aimed at my childhood friend, I imagined an angel and devil on my shoulders to form council…which probably meant I'd been watching too much of the Simpsons.

"Not Sakura you damn bastard, try like Ino or something. Little dumb. Blonde. Bigger tits!" barked a miniature Naruto accompanied with angel attire and a hallo…which was somewhat migrated as he made a face cupping his hands in front of his chest to emphasis Ino's um assets. So much for the angel.

"You've got whipped cream right, you could lick it off them, maybe spank her if she's being naughty, make her take it all night long, suck every drop of…oh my." The little Sakura's eyes rolled up as she lost herself in whatever fantasy she'd been trying to talk me into. A horrified Angel Naruto had noticed her and was quickly rushing over my neck, a spare robe to cover her exposed bits in tow as he muttered something about getting her into a little nunnery he knew.

"Sasuke…you alright." The concerned looks I was getting pulled me back into the real world…I either needed to stop hanging around Naruto or get a less stressful job, maybe both.

"Eh fine." At the very least Devil Sakura had been more convincing than Angel Naruto.

"How about a game?" suggested Tenten draining the last dredges of her beer as Sakura and I abandoned our last half-eaten slices. Twenty eight inches may have been too much. Once I moved the box Tenten rested and spun her bottle…I joined Sakura in giving the bottle a momentary confused glance. Spin the bottle with three people…good I was worried she might be a bit obvious with her intentions.

The bottle stopped at Sakura and before the pink haired woman could protest or articulate her confusion Tenten had neatly caught the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It only lasted a second, but Sakura looked awful confused and Tenten awful pleased.

And I couldn't seem to get my eyebrows back down.

"Your go Pink." Purred the pleased Tenten. Sakura moved woodenly but got the job done. Naturally it landed on me this time and Sakura took at least half a minute to continuously glance between the bottle and me. I leaned forward and pecked her hoping that it might break whatever spell had turned her into a zombie. It didn't but I decided to take my turn anyway. I got Sakura, who quickly fell back on blank staring between me and the bottle.

"Okay this is taking too long." What Tenten meant was she was feeling left out.

"Listen Sakura…We want to strip you naked, tie you to a bed or something similar and work you to a couple of teeth rattling, mind blistering orgasms that ruin you for any future lovers. After that you can reciprocate." Listed off the brunette to the other rather shell-shocked woman.

"…Wha?" was all my old friend managed in return. I decided to help reaching over the table to cradle the woman's nearest hand.

"What Tenten means Sakura is that we've considered a certain…fantasy. It may be a little awkward but we've known each other a long time and I think there's always been more than just pure friendship between us." I offered earning the Haruno's undivided attention as she looked at me trying to process the offer.

"You want to sleep with me, like a threesome?" she whispered a little clearer, I didn't fail to notice that Sakura's hip was now playing host to Tenten's hand. I offered a soft yes.

"Like, a one time, Tenten making up for almost burning down the apartment repentance kind of thing…or…" She asked looking a bit too hopeful and I had to remember that this was a girl who had claimed to be in love with me for years. This could be rather fragile ground.

"I guess if you're really awful we wouldn't want to do it again." Commented Tenten with a shrug her hand slipping to caress a thigh. It brought the younger woman's attention back to Tenten very sharply.

"So sort of friends with benefits huh?" Tenten nodded before closing the distance for another kiss, a more passionate kiss as she pushed Sakura backward deepening the kiss. Her other hand was quick to fist my shirt and pull me closer and into the exchange.

As the two women broke glassy eyed I took the chance to catch my girlfriend in a brief kiss that ended quickly as she trailed her lips down my jaw to my neck. Another pair of lips claimed mine in a second though in a kiss that was much more passionate even desperate. Sakura's hands were fisted in my hair and I felt her moving to straddle me breaking Tenten's contact.

"Told you." I heard Tenten and felt her hands at work as Sakura deepened her kiss and tightened her embrace. Her tongue probed my lips and demanded entrance, I offered it but returned the effort clashing tongues with her as we fought for control. I could feel her shirt being pulled upwards and broke the kiss as Tenten relieved her of the clothing.

Her hands began to work at the bottom of my own shirt tugging at the cotton as I trailed kisses down her pale neck, biting and marking the flawless skin. I caught sight of Tenten tugging off her own shirt come nightdress and move to join me. Sakura gasped throatily as Tenten bit the opposite side of her neck her hands sliding around to squeeze her still covered breasts. She focused long enough to pull off my t-shirt and push me backwards.

"Girl knows what she wants anyway." Commented my girlfriend as Sakura leaned forward on her elbows and knees kissing down my chest and stomach her hands working on my belt. The brunette gave the other girl's behind a swift audible smack as she stood up earning a squeak from the petite girl.

Tenten's lips found mine in a rough biting kiss as my pants were tugged down sharply and I felt myself spring free. Tenten lowered herself wrapping me in an embrace as I did the same reaching to unhook her bra, I felt a timid softer hand than I was familiar with take a tentative grip and give my length a few slow experimental pumps, her breath gently ghosting the head.

The bra unclipped freeing the brunettes impressive chest as the first lick came, wet and soft the girl between my legs trailed her tongue slowly from the base to the very tip. She planted a soft kiss there before she lowered her head again her lips forming a tight seal over the head as her tongue worked, twirling and flicking the clustered nerves lovingly forcing a groan from me.

Tenten pulled away momentarily to offer me a clear view of Sakura, her eyes shut tight and cheeks flushed as she worked the head of the organ with her mouth. The brunette took a moment to reach down tangling her hand into the other woman's hair and pulling her ponytail loose.

"Such a naughty mouth she's got." Sakura's eyes had opened a sliver glazed over in lust shifting from the brunette eyes to my own as she began to move her lips lower. I couldn't tell whether Tenten was helping her deepen the act or not. I didn't think on it anymore kissing the side of the brunettes neck and massaging her chest drawing her attention away from the weird S and M relationship she was developing with Sakura.

Sakura began to pick up her pace as I realised Tenten had been going commando earlier. With a forceful push and a lusty grin I was back on my back as the brunette straddled my chest going one step further to pin my arms with her shins. She blew a kiss fisting a hand in my hair as she shifted her weight forward. My face was all but buried in her dripping sex as she whispered a low command of 'lick'. Kissing and lapping at the brunettes passage I felt Sakura abandon the use of hand bobbing her head alone with an expertise I would have never thought her capable of.

"I think it's time you bang you childhood friend." Muttered my girlfriend raising herself off me with a grin that was of pure perversion. She really was showing off a kinky side tonight. There was a wet suckle as Sakura released me her eyes wide as she looked me over tensely, her cheeks were a deep shade of red and her breathing was shaky. Her hands trailed soft circles on my hips as she seemed to wait from some permission from me.

"Come here Sakura." I sat up pulling her into a kiss as I worked unhooking her bra too. The dark cloth came free as I heard Tenten patter away into our bedroom. The pink haired woman whimpered softly chewing her lower lips as I trailed kisses down to her slight perky chest. Her own hands worked on her skirt frantically pulling both it and her underwear off in a shaky rough motion as I passed a wet kiss over the freckles dusting the tops of her breasts.

"Ribbed or…well actually that's all we've got." Muttered Tenten with her return wrapping her arms me. I felt one hand working the ribbed condom over my manhood and heard the other as she slipped her fingers inside Sakura pumping her wetly as the smaller woman gave a breathy moan.

"Please, please now. Shit. Fuck me!" whimpered the woman grinding hard against me her heeled feet clasped together behind my back. Tenten had moved for a better view kissing first me and then Sakura as she lined us up.

Green eyes went wide behind her spectacles as I pushed inside stretching the woman's almost unnaturally tight passage. She whimpered more as Tenten began to work on her chest pinching her large nipples as her trailed her tongue along the shell of Sakura's ear. She carefully detached one of the girl's hands guiding it to her own lips before she sucked the digits one by one into her mouth.

"Harder lover, she wants it hard." Commanded the brunette as the fingers fell from her plump lips and were guided lower to the wetness between her legs. The pinkette nodded vigorously grinding back against me clearly bent to Tenten's will. The girl's emerald eyes flashed brightly and she let out a long shaky breath, I offered her what she wanted twisting my hips and pumping her harder and harder. The fact that my girlfriend lay next to us watching carefully, Sakura's fingers working on her clit furiously and frantically…it made the act seem so much more intense. Tenten was still insistent on controlling the pace though as she straddled Sakura's tiny stomach their lips smacking together wetly.

"Switch. Shimmy up Pink." Commanded the brunette voice dripping with her own eagerness. I planted a soft kiss on my girlfriend's shoulder blades pulling out of Sakura and lining up her opening instead. The smaller girl was still sliding her body up into position as I pushed into the brunette earning a low groan from her. I began again at a slow pace but harder with the more familiar woman as Sakura reached her position, stocking clad legs spread wide as her green cats eyes blinked slowly behind her glasses taking in the sight of Tenten being taken from behind. Her expression changed quickly though as the brunette's head dipped, her eyes rolled up and she squeaked shaky, her hands clawing at Tenten's long tresses as the brunette suckled wetly on her clit.

Harder and harder I pressed into the brunette familiar with how much the rough brunette could take. Loud claps echoed through the apartment broken only by Sakura's wet moans. Carefully I gripped first Tenten's left and then her right elbow pulling her upright and away from Sakura, with a slight shift of my hips I started to thrust upward drawing a shaky laugh from my lover. Sakura wasn't to be left out though as she brought herself back upright covering the brunette's exposed neck and breasts with soft wet kisses.

"Damn…" hissed the brunette clearly no longer in control as Sakura began to nip at her tanned skin massaging her chest more forcefully. It surprised me though when Sakura took a level of control snatching up Tenten's discarded bra, a little messily she looped the fabric around Tenten's elbows pulling it into a tight knot. She grinned a little mischievously at me as she snatched up another article reaching around the brunette to tighten her underwear around my eyes cutting off the light.

Hands, I imagined Sakura's, hit my chest pushing me back onto the rough carpet and out of Tenten. Ghosted breath caught my attention as someone hovered near my face a wet tongue flicking out to taste my cheek. Another mouth less steady wrapped itself around my manhood awkwardly tonguing it upright as she began to bob unsteadily. A small hand pinched a nipple as the first mouth claimed mine in a passionate embrace her tongue dominating the kiss. She broke it a moment later pulling away at the same time the other mouth released me. I heard Tenten laughing softly.

"Kinky little minx, we should have done this sooner." I heard my girlfriends voice as one of the women lowered themselves, slowly impaling herself on my manhood. The fit was tighter, much tighter and I felt certain that even without sight I knew what was happening. My hands found Sakura's slender back and toned legs caressing both gently as the woman whimpered and wiggled lowering herself further until she bottomed out with a soft swear. I felt a tongue wet and rough lap at the connection flicking over my sack and Sakura's unused passage.

Slowly my old friend began to rock her hips with soft mewls. I felt hands on the side of my face pulling my make shift blind fold away. I had a few seconds view of Sakura eyes lidded with lust and her back passage stretched over my shaft before Tentens lips crashed over mine.

"Doesn't mean you can go sticking it up my ass Uchiha…that's still only a holiday thing." Commented the brunette between kisses…dually noted. With a guttural gasp the Haruno began to move more purposefully hammering her hips down with more force than I thought her slim body could manage, one of her hands was clearly at work playing with her small breasts teasing her pert nipples and massaging the soft mounds, the other had dipped between her legs. Fingers working her first hole in a frenzy. I felt a wire uncoiling in my stomach and called out a warning.

The women worked in tandem Sakura pulling herself free and twisting her body around as Tenten's hand took over working my shaft as her other pulled the rubber covering away. Kneeling her tongue hanging out the pink haired girl waited as Tenten worked me over the edge. My vision blurred for a moment as I exploded white streams of cum streaking over her face. Oddly my first thoughts were that Sakura would have a lot of trouble cleaning that off her glasses.

About thirty seconds later as my sex drive quieted and my brain regained its voice it helpfully pointed out that I had just fucked one of my oldest dearest friends, who as it turned out is very kinky and downright fiendish…and was now smiling brightly as she picked up a fresh beer my semen still dripping down her face. Tenten looked pleased with herself, which for the moment meant I was safe but if she ever did decide to become a little paranoid…well she had lots to go on now.

My mind wavered between celebrating that I'd had a three-way and panicking about the new awkward home life I'd created for myself. The thoughts ended when my girlfriend pulled the other woman into another wet kiss. I felt my lower regions stir.

"Now now sweetie, remember I said a couple of orgasms. And ruined for other lovers…we've a long night ahead of us." Promised the brunette striding to our bedroom, she returned moments later a medium sized box in her arms. In a second she'd managed to pull out two cut down cop uniforms and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

"Put that on Pink…and as for you prisoner..." Growled the buxom brunette twirling the handcuffs as she cocked a hip dripping authority. A crooked grin lit up Sakura's features as she began to don her new uniform.

…I could worry about the ramifications later. Much later.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter I've ever done for Cracks in Time I think. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the horrible filth and sex.<p>

R&R


	11. Where is the Rain? Fading SasuHina

Disclaimer; I don't own the Naruto Characters. I simply screw with them.

Title; Where is the Rain?

* * *

><p>She never woke up cold anymore.<p>

The last few mornings for Hinata had been near bliss after her night on the beach. She'd almost believed she'd dreamed the whole thing, driven half mad by the grief and the drink. But she hadn't, she'd awoken to him lightly examining her messy home taking in the messy mismatched furniture and her precious few personal affects with lost far away eyes.

When he realized she'd been watching him he turned an unguarded gentle gaze on her meeting her eyes and for once Hinata could read him completely. He was curious. And then he smiled and Hinata committed the sight to memory. This morning was something else though, instead of the gentle calm Sasuke she'd been seeing since he'd returned he was once again the man she'd watched from afar for so long.

He was the Raider legend ready for murder.

He stood bare chested a small knife clutched tightly in his left hand just staring at the windows and doors in turn as if he expected an army to crash though them at any moment. Once he realized she was awake a furious desperate glance met her eyes and froze her in place. For a second she was certain he'd remembered, and that he was going to kill her.

And for some reason she didn't mind it all that much, she didn't regret it.

"Where are my swords Hinata?" He breathed lowly voice thick with a primal need. Slowly the Hyuuga blinked up at him.

"Y-your swords? W-what for?" she questioned more confused, she couldn't hear anything outside, no apparent attackers. But the Raider shushed her voice pulling her flat to his chest and against the wall as she rose from her bed. The breath left Hinata for a moment before she found herself locked between the wall and the near terrified Raider. This was something she'd never seen.

"Tell me what's wrong Sasuke, what's frightening you?" Hinata whispered back laying her hands carefully on his chest hoping her touch would calm him even a little.

"I'm not...it's not, it should be..." he gritted out his teeth grinding against one another as his brow drew up in an expression of intense pain. Hinata raised her hands to cup his face as he began to shake his head vigourously.

"What's not happening Sasuke?" she tried pressing desperately.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Pov;<p>

"It's not raining!" and I didn't know why that was so important. I didn't know why everything in me was screaming at me for my swords. It wasn't raining so I needed my sword, I would be dead without them and this woman in my grip would be too.

"Oh..." the woman against me breathed sympathy lighting up in her eyes and expression. She understand now, it wasn't raining. She'd finally help.

"My swords Hinata." I tried again. It was killing me the need for them in my hand, I felt naked, I felt blind and I felt deaf. I felt completely useless.

"Listen to me Sasuke." She began gripping my head tighter to keep me from glancing away. Her white eyes implored me and I felt something in me relax. Those familiar white eyes made me feel...safe, as if I wasn't alone now. As if...

"Where we were before, there were monsters and the rain kept them away. But we left there and there are no monsters here." she spoke softly keeping her voice low and gentle. I could feel myself calming as I looked in to her eyes, she wasn't lying to me. Those eyes...

"There's no monsters here." I repeated feeling her wrap her arms around my waist resting her head on my chest. I let the knife fall from my hand and returned the embrace feeling the snakes in my belly uncoiling. As the Hyuuga continued to cling to me though an new problem began to arise. I could feel the bare skin of her arms all over my torso and her heaving chest just beneath my own, long bare legs on display revealed by her short night dress.

And I was all too aware of something I'd realized even that first night on the beach. I wanted this woman, I wanted this ethereal beautiful creature in a way my mind couldn't explain but my body understood perfectly.

"Sasuke." she didn't sound upset as she noticed my condition and as she pulled back her eyes flashed with unmistakable happiness. Before I knew my body it was moving a hand tangling in her hair as I pulled her into a crushing kiss. She moaned into it parting her lips for my tongue to invade her mouth as her soft fingertips raked over my chest and back. Our kiss had only broken for a moment before she'd reversed our position pressing me roughly against the wall and attacking my neck in sharp wet kisses. I liked that I realized.

"I've wanted to suck this cock for so long." she hissed into my ear before she began to kiss down over my chest almost worshipping the muscle as she went lower and lower drawing closer to her prize. I had never expected something so dirty coming from her mouth.

As she freed my length she took a moment to observe it before she brushed her hair back and looked up into my eyes. Keeping the eye contact she began to plant soft kisses down the shaft wetter and wetter as she added more tongue the pink organ flicking out past her lips to lap at my sensitive skin. Slowly at the base she let her tongue out flat mouth open to lick her way back up to the head and engulf it halfway in one mouthful. I swore and heard her hum a moan around the cock in her mouth.

Slowly and carefully she began to bob her head soft lips in a tight seal as she swallowing me deeper and deeper each time. I watched eagerly as a hand vanished beneath her own sleepwear and she began to touch herself. Teeth added to the mix skillfully and carefully only teasing me here and there and I had to admit Hinata had a talent for this.

"You've got some stamina." she breathed pulling her lips off me with a wet pop before she kissed the head softly. She rose back to standing and carefully begun to pull at the ties to her night dress, in a second her night dress had fallen to the floor and she was bare before me. Now she wore nothing but a soft smile.

"I'm all yours Sasuke, for anything and everything." she looked into my eyes as she spoke but I couldn't help my eyes trailing over all the skin that had been revealed to me. Her heaving chest down to her soft flat stomach and wide hips, carefully I cupped a breast massaging a throaty moan out from the woman and moved closer exploring her body more. Her hands begun they're own exploration. My lips caught hers in a searing kiss and some instinct took over.

"Sasuke..." she breathed as I pushed her legs apart rubbing her wet slit, slowly I forced her legs further apart earning a shaky breath as I wrapped an arm around her waist and underneath one of her legs. With more ease than I expected I hoisted her up, her eyes widened and her hands went between us to my erection.

"I love you so much." she whispered her forehead pressing against my own, eyes heavily lidded. She kissed me softly.

"I love you too." I'd meant it as a question but she didn't seem to hear it like that, instead her eyes shut completely and she lined us up together. I pushed into her letting her weight do the work, Hinata whimpered her lips kissing down my jaw.

"Gods." she hissed as I began to move working her up and down pumping my hips upward softly, her other leg had gripped my hip and wrapped around down my thigh. Her body was shaking slightly and I ground into her as she moaned kissing and biting my neck.

"Like that yeah." the woman in my arms seemed possessed bucking and squealing against my body. She looped an arm around my neck forcing a crushing desperate kiss to my lips her eyes shut in passion. Her tongue flickered at my lips and I let her in shifting my grip and hammering up into her tight passage plunging deeper.

"Fuck me." her voice quivered as our kiss broke and I followed her wish, ungently I allowed her to topple onto the bed earning a gasp. For a moment I was stunned at the image of her, inky black hair pooling out over the white sheets and her soft white eyes staring at me in want and desire. And love, I knew that look didn't I?

I parted her legs and leaned down kissing over her pale thighs, up her soft stomach and swollen heaving chest to her sweat slick neck. I bit down softly drawing a shaky whimper from the girl as I pushed back into her in one fluid motion. I moved in a languished rhythm drawing almost completely from her before sliding entirely back in earning soft rolling moans as her voice began to crack and I kissed and nipped at her neck marking her.

Harder and harder I drove my hips against her own leaning back to watch the woman as I fucked her, her eyes screwed up with drawn brows and her soft lips parted as lewd sounds worked there way from her softly. I wanted to make her scream for me now though. Softly I pulled out of her and then roughly I rolled her over kissing her shoulder blades and settling her onto her knees.

"Sasuke..." her voice quivered with needy excitement as I reentered her, her dark hair spilling over her creamy shoulders as her body shook and shivered. As she whimpered and whispered I pounded her, turning her muffled whispers and cries into wanton moans and shouts as she begged for more, begged me to fill her up.

I could feel something uncoiling below my stomach as the woman beneath me reached her peak too her moans dying into one long strangled growl as her walls tightened. With one last thrust I drove into her feeling my orgasm rattle through my body as I released deep into her. Slowly, panting for breath we slumped forward sweaty bodies locked together as we curled around one another.

"That was..." I began struggling for the word I wanted but finding nothing that seemed appropriate. Confusing but enjoyable, what was that?

"Amazing." Hinata finished for me twisting in my arms to lay her cheek against my chest, a content smile had lit up her features and I was struck with deja vu once more. The content smile, the white eyes, everything seemed right and yet it wasn't.

It was the rain again. As the lack of rain outside shook me, so too was something here off.

"You, you did enjoy it?" she sounded small, insecure as she asked the question. I didn't think on it for long though as she continued to wrap herself around me and my insides began to stir again. I moved my arms to scoop her against me pressing a kiss to her lips drawing a renewed moan from her as returned the effort. Gently I rolled her onto her back feeling her shapely thighs slide themselves around my hips, her ankles locking behind me.

"I did Hinata, but we'll go again. To be sure." I spoke kissing along her jaw to her earlobe. Her seemed to shiver against me curving her spine to rub her body against mine.

* * *

><p>Well that was an interesting experience to write. Hope you enjoyed the enjoyable parts and don't hold the less enjoyable parts against me. Is Sasuke remembering his feelings for Hinata, or is he seeing Hanabi in her white eyes.<p>

R&R


	12. Threesome day IATQO SasuHarem

Disclaimer; Nope, I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Just screw around with them on occasion.

Title; Threesome day...apparently

Story; It's Always the Quiet One

SasuHarem

* * *

><p>He was having a rough day, one of those woke up to find his shirts missing and a nude calendar he didn't remember posing for stuck up in the bathroom kind of days. And Sakura wasn't helping, neither was Hanabi.<p>

"She's just using you." the pinkette said again, backed up by her new friend almost immediately. They'd even dressed alike for their coffee come intervention...though the Uchiha was having a hard time not enjoying that part.

It was more obvious on Sakura as she tittered about the kitchen, the tight shorts clinging to her rear as if they were painted on and revealing every flex of her shapely legs. Glancing away`from his former team-mates assets he made eye contact with Hanabi, who wore a similar pair of sinful shorts, and attempted to avoid glancing downward despite the easy access the Hyuuga's tank top offered. She was smirking.

Hinata had ruined his mind.

"It's not your concern Sakura." the former missing ninja responded feeling more and more uncomfortable with the conversation as he rose to leave the kitchen. Sakura and Hanabi both had begun to understand Hinata's true nature and seemed determined to make him see it too. Sakura was quick to follow him out of the room.

"Yes it is Sasuke, when she's doing this to you I'm concerned. I can't help but be." she responded surprising him with her vehemence. He couldn't remember the last time Sakura had argued with him so fiercely, he thought it was usually a sign of a life or death situation. But his patience had grown thin.

"When she's doing what Sakura, sleeping with me?" he asked sharply catching her bare arms as she collided against his chest, caught off guard as the man she'd been following paused and spun so sharply. She flinched at his words her pale green eyes immediately shooting to the ground.

"No, that's not..." she was trailing off and the Uchiha could see her hands flexing and unflexing white knuckled. For a moment he wanted to see if he could make her angry, if he kept pushing would the air finally be cleared between them.

"Look at me Sakura. Not what? Not right?" he asked not realizing that he was still holding her until she tried to shake him off. He held her tight and glanced to Hanabi as she followed them stone eyed and unconcerned.

"I can't Sasuke." answered the pinkette drawing a growl from her teammate.

"Can't what Sakura, see me with someone else?" the Uchiha pushed as his captive flinched again and Hanabi remained completely silent. Whatever he'd been trying to achieve by pushing Sakura he'd now pushed enough, small powerful hands surged up gripping his collar and reversing their position as she pinned him against the wall. Her green eyes were bright with unshed tears and churning ire.

"I can't bear to see her do this to you!" she hissed and for the first time Sasuke was truly aware of how much power was hidden in his teammate's lithe body. And yet she was shaking as she pressed against him. She was shaking like a leaf and yet as powerful as a storm.

"Do what to me Sakura?" he asked uncaring of the pressure on his collar bone as Sakura pressed closer. For the first time in their argument Hanabi spoke up clearing her throat.

"She's fucking Naruto. Hinata is I mean." the younger Hyuuga spoke up calmly as Sakura's forehead crashed against her teammate's chest, maybe only to avoid meeting his wide eyes. The Uchiha found himself staring at Hanabi as his friend curled against him silently. He waited for her to go on.

"And Kiba, and Sai and well most of the village really. I think half of them just get their chuckles out of fiddling the traitor's fiancée." remarked the youngest of the trio sliding up to the two older ninja's and taking a moment to pat each on the shoulder rather woodenly.

"Haruno was big on the idea of, and I quote, punching the bitch's chest flat. I convinced her to talk to you first, before any impromptu breast reductions." Hanabi's explanation was accompanied the occasional vigorous nod from the pinkette against his chest and muffled 'uh-huh'.

Sasuke though was left feeling just kind of dumb.

"I'd such an idiot." he remarked bluntly wrapping an arm idly around his teammate. It had always been Hinata manipulating him along this path, and he'd been dumb enough to believe there'd been more to it for a time.

"So what now?" he couldn't stay with Hinata, not like this. Pulling him into perverted shenanigans, together, was one thing. Just being her cover and the village laughing stock wasn't something he would stand for. Two answers were offered to him near simultaneously.

"Find someone who really loves you." stated a sniffling Sakura finally looking up and meeting his eyes. That was certainly an idea.

"Revenge." answered Hanabi her own variant on the insane Hyuuga grin firmly in place. That was also an idea, but Sasuke had to wonder if he couldn't do both. This question became much more pressing as the pinkette in his arms leaned away from him only to be wrapped up in the slightly taller Hanabi's embrace, the Hyuuga's pretty chin settling on Sakura's shoulder as her lips hovered dangerously close to the medic's ear.

"She mean's you should start fucking Hinata's little sister." Sakura answered smiling coyly.

"And she mean's you should start fucking miss eternal candle holder." Hanabi answered in sequence, both giggling a little at the Uchiha's more than mystified expression as Hanabi nipped at the other girl's ear drawing a blush from the Haruno.

"There's something important I'm missing isn't there?" he questioned his mind running up a list of possibilities that never seemed to get past the word 'threesome' repeated ad infinitum.

"We've been hanging out a little, since the party." answered Sakura as pale arms circled tightly around her midsection much to her apparent delight.

"You know, discussing, experimenting." remarked Hanabi winking and blowing into the other girl's ear.

"Discussing, what exactly?" he asked after a moment as the two seemed to draw a little closer to him wide grins on their attractive faces.

"Mostly? The benefits of two pairs of hands on a body instead of one." answered the Hyuuga before she caught her partner's ear lope in a gentle nimble. Sakura squeaked lightly pulling both of them a little closer to the still pinned Uchiha.

"Or two mouths...or the benefits of mixed company so to speak." continued Sakura closing the distance between her and Sasuke to press a crushing kiss to his lips as she forced him flush against the wall. She tasted of mint gum and kissed the way a drowning person might breath, this was compounded when Hanabi slide around the Haruno planting wet kisses down his jaw and neck.

"You're ours now Uchiha." stated the medic breaking the kiss for only a second her green eyes heavily lidded. As Sakura pressed her kiss back hard the Uchiha almost squeaked as Hanabi's hands began undressing them both, roughly. He felt his shirt tearing and the Hyuuga's lips sweep his skin before he opened his eyes as he heard more tearing. He broke the kiss to watch as the pinkette's shirt and bra were both torn away in one wonderful swoop.

"Like what you see?" Hanabi's voice questioned as she leaned down kissing Sakura's shoulder down to her breasts cupping and teasing both as she flickered a tongue out over her nipple drawing a shaky moan from the medic.

"Maybe, I need to see more." he returned hoisting the younger woman up to eye level and helping to relieve her of her own top as Sakura attacked his neck, sharp teeth leaving blisteringly pleasant sensations as she worked her way down his chest.

Hanabi clung to his side, one long leg wrapping around the back of his as they kissed needily. The Uchiha couldn't help moaning into the kiss as Sakura found his belt buckle and began to slide his pants down freeing his erection, she wasn't wasting any time it seemed and he resolved not to either. As Sakura kissed his stomach and past his right hip he pushed a hand down the front of Hanabi's tight shorts stretching the material tight as he found her lacking in underwear.

"Yes, there." hissed the Hyuuga her forehead against his own as he thumbed her clit teasing her entrance with his long fingers. He allowed the other hand to find Sakura's long hair tangling his fingers in it as she stared eye to eye with his length seemingly taking every second to memorize the moment she was in.

"Are you going to suck me off Sakura?" he asked breaking the kiss he'd shared with Hanabi to look down at his former teammate on her knees with one hand around his cock and the other rubbing the front of her tight black shorts. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes glassy and her breath hitched as she nodded.

"Careful, she might just suck you dry." warned the brunette at his side twisting into their embrace to press her firm behind against his hip as he fingered her deeper now. He wrapped the other arm around her after a moment bringing his mouth to her neck to nip and tease her pale skin as he explored the valley of her small but perfect chest with one hand and pushed another finger into her with the other. Sakura had begun her work too, her soft wet tongue sneaking past her lips to lap and trace circles around the head of his organ before her warm lips claimed him in a firm seal sliding him deep into the back of her throat.

"Who are you going to fuck first?" asked the Hyuuga shaking and quivering beneath his hands as her head rolled to her opposite shoulder revealing more pale skin for him to explore. Sakura picked up her pace as her companion spoke taking his length deeper and sloppier as if to proclaim her desire to be first.

"Get up Sakura." he ordered after a moment worried how much longer he'd last if the medic kept up her hungry pace. As soon the pinkette was standing though Sasuke reversed their positions pinning her by her bare arms to the wall and catching her mouth in a sharp searing quick kiss.

"Hyuuga, get her shorts off." he continued pulling back to watch as his old teammate shivered, another woman kissing her taunt stomach and gently tugging her tight pants and pink panties down off her smooth legs. Hanabi didn't stop there though, as the clothing was kicked off the woman's shapely calves the Hyuuga girl softly pushed her thighs apart trailing kisses up her in-seam until her tongue found Sakura's wet slit.

"Hanabi, fuck." swore the medic softly her hips twitching as her green eyes almost rolled up into the back of her skull. She shuddered her whole body twisting and coiling as he began exploring her tight fit body as well, another wet tongue and pair of hot lips working their way over her chest teasing her puffy nipples and kissing her salty skin. Wet moans broke the air as Hanabi began working her dexterous fingers into the other ninja.

"Now. Now." neither of the brunettes heard the pinkette speak or her low growl before they found themselves being manhandled. The Uchiha found himself flung onto the couch and a moment later Hanabi followed him devoid of her stretchy pants and bare assed.

"Shimmy higher Hana." ordered the monstrous medic appearing just over the Hyuuga's shoulder as she gripped her lovers still raging erection. Hanabi crawled further up his body until her pale thighs had pinned his shoulders all but forcing him to licking her wet clit as Sakura lowered her hips against his with a shaky moan.

Three pale bodies moved together. One a pinkette furiously riding the man below her with sharp quick shakes of her generous hips, another a brunette moaning softly and toying with her own breasts. Beneath both women a man found himself overwhelmed wrapping one arm around each woman's hips as he attempted to please both, trusting in time with the woman on his hips and licking and sucking at the woman on his lips.

"Oh god, I'm gonna. Come with me Sasuke, fill me with ah!" Sakura was a mumbling moaning mess as she came audibly the man beneath her following quieter as his low groans with muffled. Hard wet thrusts came with their release as the medic slumped forward a lazy satisfied grin crooking her pink lips.

"Get off!" called Hanabi swathing the pinkette off her perch as she twisted around. She had bent over taking the Uchiha's length in her warm mouth the second the Haruno had moved sucking and tonguing him to return life to the organ as Sasuke continued to lick her weeping slit.

"Did you like that, coming in my pussy, filling me up. Are you going to fill her up too?" Sakura spoke low and husky grinning wickedly as Hanabi moved down the former missing ninja to position his renewed erection at her entrance. Gently she ran a hand through his hair as Sasuke slide into the younger woman kissing his cheek.

It was at this point the front door rattled and cracked open a certain perky perverted Hyuuga bouncing into the room. Wide almost excited eyes drank in the sight on the couch as the three nude ninja stared back at the former Hyuuga heiress.

"Oh cool...are you going to ravish me next?" Hinata spoke in cheerful singsong.

* * *

><p>"That's...quite the story Hinata. Are you actually screwing half the village?" he asked laying the copy he'd been reading from down gently on the coffee table. Hinata glanced back at him from where she was sorting the rest of her stories in their filing cabinets. He wasn't sure when exactly she'd snuck the filing cabinets into his apartment, he just appreciated that she'd been discreet about it.<p>

Maybe that was a sign he was growing to care for her.

"Would you be jealous if I did?" the Hyuuga's head appeared out of the grey cabinet glancing at him blurrily over the rims of her tilted reading glasses. He hadn't discovered until a week ago that the girl actually did require the glasses, a lot of Hyuuga did due to their severe long sightedness compromising their short sightedness a little.

"Don't know. I often surprise myself with my capacity for petty revenge." he answered in a dark much too even tone, a dangerous statement of fact. Hinata though remained unintimidated and giggled.

"When you say it like that I see you slitting throats a lot quicker than going to the revenge sex route." remarked the white eyed girl seeming strangely flattered, Sasuke preferred not to think about that though.

"I wouldn't judge. If I showed this to a psychologist you'd probably be locked up." Remarked the Uchiha distinctly uncomfortable at the story's depiction of the girl's own nature...even if it had done an outright amazing job of encouraging his own libido.

"Konoha doesn't believe in shrinks...I'd have thought you knew that. Besides I toned it down from the original." snarked the Hyuuga burying her head back in the cabinet her heart shaped rear bouncing more than a little provocatively as she worked. Now that he thought about it that certainly made sense...he had to wonder where the village would be now if mental health care were a thing. There was still the other thing though...

"Toned it down?" asked the dark haired former rogue only marginally fearing the answer he'd receive.

"Yeah, originally Hanabi was gonna have a seal stopping her from having traditional sex. Ya know, a magic chastity belt. So you were going to- very thoughtfully- do her up the bum. Then Sakura would get a little jealous and demand the same buggery. Of course the three of you were also gonna punish me at the end." answered the pale girl her head only half out of the cabinet as she grinned lewdly offering an even more lewd hip trust for emphasis that Sasuke didn't want to dwell on the subtext of.

"Buggery?" Sasuke couldn't help muttering, more to himself than to his housemate. She still took it as a request for clarification though.

"Ya, it's the technical term. But then I remembered the last time you read something with back door shenanigans and got all freaked out." returned Hinata breaking out of her stupor with a hefty pout.

"That was because it was Tsunade, and I was on the receiving end." growled the Uchiha and as he'd done many times before he banished the memory of that 'story' that the Hyuuga had 'accidentally' left out to the darkest corner of his mind.

"Well duh, Tsunade always tops...unless you want to go out and prove me wrong." remarked the brunette smiling at him in a way that said she pitied his ignorance.

"Nevermind that...I just...actually I'm feeling kind of fuzzy." Started the Uchiha growing slightly concerned as an attempt to raise his arm failed, as did a second attempt. Then he glanced at the empty cup of tea he'd finished during the porn he'd just read disguised as a story, and finally he noticed his fiancée's fiendish grin.

This wasn't good.

"About time, he's ready!" called the Hyuuga poking her head into the second bedroom and drawing some racket. That concerned the Uchiha but not nearly as much as it should have when a certain redhead, decked out in leather boots and a corset strode out of the room. With a snap of her fingers the former missing ninja found his limbs tied up with Chakra chains.

That was also not good.

"Karin if you go through with this..." he started and then cut off when the redhead grasped the erection he'd until then been successfully hiding. His shirt was ripped open and the bespectacled woman crawled into his lap pressing wet kisses to his neck and chest stroking him through his pant front. Hinata soon reappeared from the room, with a couple of more causes for concern.

"So the safety word is my mother's name- don't act like you don't know it- and I've taken the liberty of preparing everything the four of us will need. One camcorder, one bucket of lube, an assortment of sex toys and lastly my personal favorite...the mystery box." announced the Hyuuga pervert dumping each article onto the coffee table in plain sight as Karin kissed down the Uchiha's body her teeth undoing his zipper before her sinful mouth wrapped itself around his length.

Sasuke had many questions, not that it was easy to organize his thoughts with Karin's head bobbing rhythmically in his lap. Who was the fourth person? What could they possibly need an entire bucket of lube for? She was going to record this? Somehow though one question stuck out.

"The hell's in the box? And is that...oh god that makes way too much sense." Perched a top the Hyuuga princess's shoulder was a miniature version of another white eyed princess he'd had nightmares of. He found himself growling as the Uzumaki in his lap began to hum and pick up her pace.

The tiny Kaguya Otsutsuki waved happily at him.

"That's the best part! I have no idea. Kaguya here brought it. She also say's you look very pretty like that, isn't she sweet." remarked the Hyuuga girl pausing for a moment as the three eyed woman whispered her compliment into Hinata's ear.

"Karin unbind me now. I have to seal that woman back up...scratch that I need to seal the both of them." Under the ocean or on the moon, somewhere far away Sasuke was thinking. The redhead ended the blowjob he'd been enjoying despite himself and for a moment he grew hopeful as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Or she could ride you to orgasm." Hinata offered giggling and drawing a sheepish blush from the other tracker ninja.

"Ya that does sound a lot better. And I guess you haven't used the safety word yet." the sultry redhead remarked kissing him despite his protests, though he wasn't exactly protesting the sex at this point...it was more of an inconvenience than anything else with the moon goddess on the loose.

"For the love of, Karin I'll marry you if you let me go right now." bartered the Uchiha twitching idly as Hinata settled herself on the couch beside him running a hand down his chest and exploring the other woman's body with her other.

"You shouldn't be so mean Sasuke, it's not her fault. Naruto told me about your fight, how the boy harem jutsu worked so well. Imagine yourself in her position, I know I'd go crazy with horniness locked up like that." as she finished she leaned down biting down on one of the Uchiha's nipples and drawing a growl from him as Karin bucked her hips harder. The tiny Kaguya used this chance to dart across Hinata's shoulders and onto Sasuke's own tangling a small hand in his hair to keep her balance.

"This is really more humane, like this she can get a little stimulation without endangering anyone. Now hurry up and come in this redheaded slut I want my turn." For a moment Sasuke allowed himself to drift away into a better world, where he'd settled down with a nice girl. No chains, sex toys or evil moon princesses getting involved in his sex life.

"Don't worry my pet. I'll get you away from these tramps soon enough." an unfamiliar voice whispered in his ear as Karin howled in her first orgasm. It took Sasuke a minute to realize it was the tiny depowered Kaguya Otsutsuki speaking into his ear drum...then he felt her similarly tiny Chakra mixing with his own growing stronger off it and had the distinct feeling she was about to break whatever seal the Hyuuga had used to limit her.

The former missing nin knew this was a bad thing, and yet somehow the only thing he could bring himself to think is that it served the pervert girl right.

* * *

><p>Seated behind his desk in the Hokage's tower Kakashi observed the group he'd gathered for varying reasons. The situation was as grave a one as he'd ever seen in his life, but confusingly it was also one of the funniest he'd had the pleasure of seeing. If one was broken enough and enjoyed gallows humour.<p>

Fortunately Kakashi was just that sort of man.

"Um...why is Hinata in chains?" it was Sakura that posed possibly the most prominent question as the pouting Hyuuga shifted uncomfortably in her bindings. The Hatake was going to enjoy this part at least...he still wasn't quite sure he believed it himself.

"The trail's still pending but she stands accused of freeing Kaguya Otsutsuki...and possibly a couple of counts of rape...that she recorded." the first part was undeniable though the second was all up for debate. Certainly it looked like the Uchiha had been drugged and molested in most of the videos but it could have been roleplay between the couple, she'd probably be acquitted of that at least with their public relationship.

It was still funny to see the looks the girl got though ranging from jealousy to disgust.

"Kaguya's free, how? I mean is there proof?" Sakura continued her part of main speaker her line of questioning drawing a blush from Naruto as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"She's been sending Naruto letters, postcards, invitations to visit. She appears to have went on a world tour before settling down...with a familiar face I might add." explained the Hatake giggly passing around several copies of photographs to the rooms inhabitants. The remains of team seven gathered to stare at one set, the Hyuuga sisters the other. For context sake as he watched their startled expressions Kakashi flicked through his own.

Horse riding in Suna, the moon princess straight backed and proud on the horse with Sasuke tied up and slung over the back. Skinny dipping in the Mist where Kaguya displayed a surprisingly well kept body posing for the picture, and in the background Sasuke appeared to be battling what looked like a Kraken. Skiing in the iron lands, at a music festival in cloud posing with a confused looking Killer Bee, apparently tomb raiding in the land of earth.

"I thought you said she settled down?" it was the younger Hyuuga that raised the question unable to completely hide a blush after looking over some of the pictures.

"Ah that's this set." He'd considered giving them all the pictures at once but on second thought had decided the plot twist needed proper pacing. It was certainly worth it as several jaws came unhinged at the second photo in the pile. The first picture showed the pair outside a lavishly decorated Manor the Otsutsuki princess smiling gently at the camera in jeans and a leather jacket- there was a third pile of photo from the woman on a shopping trip asking Naruto for his opinion on various outfit- and in her tight grip a somewhat resigned looking Sasuke.

The second picture though showed Karin Uzumaki pushing a bundled up baby into the shocked Uchiha's arms. The third showed the three; Sasuke, the baby and Kaguya at the small party with cake. A banner in the background proudly announced the occasion as Sasuke becoming a D.I.L.F.

"I can't believe she stole my meal ticket." complained the elder of the Hyuuga sisters earning a strange look from the other ninja and a laugh from Kakashi as he moved onto the last object for discussion.

"Anyway there's a letter too. It seems to be from Kaguya. Ah-hem, 'Boy that becomes-many-men and girl with pink-head I wish to invite you to my keep in the near future. My pet insists on electing you as our daughter's godparents, please inform me of a suitable date to arrange the ceremony. Your Goddess and eternal master, Mistress Otsutsuki.' There's a P.S. too, from Sasuke, written in blood I think...yeah that's blood. 'Send Naruto immediately. Inform Hyuuga I will pay her back for this, mark my words. Ask Sakura how she feels about child rearing.'" finished Kakashi scratching the blood ink for a second to confirm its authenticity. He'd had a hard time resisting the urge to put on voices for his reading but nobody else seemed to be finding it as funny as he did.

Sakura looked thunder stuck, Hinata looked indifferent if not slightly bummed, Naruto looked sheepish.

"Are you sending me there Kakashi I mean...it doesn't look like she's hurting anyone anymore...except Sasuke and this looks a whole lot like how he was with Hinata anyway. Maybe he likes it. And the restaurants so busy lately." the blonde spoke up drawing a growl from the very unhappy looking medic beside him.

"He sent a letter, in blood Uzumaki. Of course he's not happy." the younger Hyuuga surprisingly spoke up standing firm and now that Kakashi took the chance to look she seemed almost as upset as Sakura.

"We can't leave him there Kakashi, I'm going to have words with that witch!" announced the new slug sannin green eyes dancing with fury. She was quickly encouraged by the younger Hyuuga chiming in her agreement as both women clasped hands forming an alliance that Hinata in particular seemed to find very funny. She muttered something about knowing they'd make a good team.

"Wait, what!" before he could say much more though the pair had stormed out of his office.

"Dammit, you distracted me during a crucial point." Kakashi spoke to his desk confusing the remaining ninja in the room before a voice spoke up from beneath the table cluing everyone in. Kakashi was a dirty man it seemed and not averse to meeting blowjobs.

"I'm here for my daughter Hokage!" announced a blusterous voice as Hiashi Hyuuga burst into the room electing to throw both of the double doors open for drama's sake. He looked radically different than the last time anyone had seen him bearing a shiny shaved head and several interesting tattoos that seemed set to ward off demons. He was also flanked by a group of young Hyuuga women in catsuits.

"D-daddy...when did you get sexy ninja body-guards?" asked Hinata making little to no attempt to hide her checking out of the security.

"These are pure women demon, they will not be tempted by your foul trickery as the last group were!" announced the Hyuuga head brandishing a staff at the bound girl and signalling his bodyguards forward.

* * *

><p>"If it makes you feel better I thought you had her there for a minute. Before she started fighting I mean." remarked the Uchiha carefully positioning his daughter as the baby drank her formula. He'd discovered quite quickly that he could get away with saying just about anything to Hanabi or Sakura while looking after the baby girl. Whatever come back they had died on looking at him caring for the baby and Sakura in particular would start to swoon.<p>

"It's not like you can do any better." returned Hanabi moving around the kitchen table and awkwardly tugging at the maid outfit Kaguya made her wear before she sat across from him. Of course Sasuke could argue with that easily...he lasted whole seconds longer that the two kunoichi fighting the moon princess.

"You could help you know?" Sakura's voice grated as she stumbled over to the table with a tray of food. She was still having a particularly hard time walking in the massive heels her nurse outfit came with, and the last time she'd taken them off the Otsutsuki princess had spent half the afternoon spanking her.

"Baby." was Sasuke's one word answer that had the pinkette doe eyed and cooing forgiveness.

"She's still so small." came Kaguya's voice suddenly drawing a jump from Hanabi and a more noticeable one from Sakura her tray going flying as the moon princess phased into view just over the Uchiha's shoulder staring down at her self appointed daughter.

"She's beautiful." shot back Sakura before starring sad eyed at the remains of what she had dropped. The fifth occupant of the room chastised her softly with a giggle.

"I made extra anyway, as a thank you for breaking me out Moon girl." explained Hinata taking a seat seemingly unconcerned with her own enforced sexy secretary costume as she winked at Kaguya.

"Nonsense honey, you had the sense to set me free, how could I not return the favour?" returned Kaguya taking the seat next to Hinata in a continued example of their growing and worrying bromance. Somehow Sasuke was becoming less concerned at his fate. If he really thought about it wasn't this a somewhat ideal way to revive his clan...though of course if he raised his daughter here she could potentially pick up some of Kaguya or gods forbid Hinata's bad habits...

Time to write Naruto another S.O.S.

* * *

><p>Well as always hope you enjoyed. Don't know why but I had a hard time writing anything for this offshoot for the longest while now, this chapter's been like pulling teeth really. Anyway shoot me back your thoughts if you enjoyed reading or if you've any thoughts of Hinata and Kaguya teaming up to torture Sasuke.<p>

Maybe something for the Demon Queen next or After Light. Once they progress enough.

R&R


	13. A long hardweek IATQO SasuHarem

Disclaimer; No I don't own Naruto, it's characters it's little puppy too. None of it.

Title; A long hard...week

Story; It's Always the Quiet One

* * *

><p>(Sakura Haruno)<p>

Monday's like a cherry blossom-

It was a hot summer, the dreary damp kind that left everyone old enough to have any sense drained and lazy as they struggled to find comfort in their own too hot skin. Though of course for those not so old...

"And then he said that his dad could beat up my dad." the usually quite reserved girl was speaking at a mile a minute and her father couldn't help but be suspicious that someone- likely a certain Hyuuga snake that liked to pretend it was a woman- had loaded his daughter up on sugar...again.

"And what happened next?" he asked not entirely concerned about a school yard threat but distinctly aware that Sarada would not hesitate to jump on his chest and demand his attention if she thought he wasn't listening. Sugar made the girl strange.

"Well I think his dad might have said something mean about papa cause mommy beat him up!" the girl's eyes were wide behind her slightly too big glasses as she clambered onto the couch next to him swinging her arm in a vicious pantomime of the fight she'd seen. He'd need to talk to someone about that...Unless it was Kaguya...he'd leave a note then.

"Your Mother beat someone up?" he asked sadly aware of how little that actually narrowed down the suspects. Sarada thought of all four women as quite literally her mother and all four were likely to start a fight with only Hinata at least being unlikely to be direct about it.

"No Mama did." returned the girl giving him a scolding look. It wasn't Kaguya or Hanabi then, the rabbit princess was always Okaasan and Hanabi was usually referred to as mother. The other two shared Mama though, still an educated guess would be...

"Pink hair?" he asked pointing to his own head and earning a small giggle from his daughter as she climbed into his lap.

"Papa's so silly, you know what Mama looks like." It seemed her sugar rush was coming to an end and her crash was beginning as the dark haired child snuggled to get herself more comfortable. As gently as he could the Uchiha shifted her off his lap and onto the couch proper taking a moment to softly remove her glasses while she napped.

Now he just had to talk to Sakura about starting fights and Hinata about getting their daughter high on sweets.

He found his first target in the kitchens. They'd each taken to something that suited them in the house upkeep, Hinata cooked, Sakura cleaned, Hanabi handled the finances and bookkeeping and he himself had become a rather adept handyman repairing the various and near constant damages the Manor sustained. Kaguya just lounged mostly.

"Sakura." She squeaked and almost whacked him with the plate she'd been drying and not for the first time Sasuke wondered just when she'd get used to living with other ninja that stalked silently on habit.

"You're not wearing the bell." she muttering handing him the dish to put away with a pout after her breathing had levelled out.

"I told you I never would. I'm not some house cat." he returned recalling the ridiculous necklace the pinkette had wanted him to wear. Mentioning himself as a cat may not have been the brightest idea though...occasionally he worried Sakura was a closeted furry, especially when Hinata insisted on it.

"That's a shame, I bet I could make you purr." the medic hummed back lightly stretching out the onomatopoeia as she clicked her tongue green eyes dancing. He hummed lightly as the woman turned back to her chore waiting a moment before he placed his arms either side of the slim woman boxing her in and drawing another squeak.

"You might have me growling instead Sakura. Sarada told me an interesting story." as he spoke the girl in his arms went pale before giving him a nervous laugh.

"Oh that...ya...I might have lost my temper a little." she reached up pulling at her pink locks a little in a way he knew she believed he found very cute when it fact he only found it sort of cute.

"Sarada seems very impressed. You know I was counting on you to be a good example for her." he secretly delighted in the way her eyes widened dramatically. If any of the women had taken to being a responsible mother to Sarada it was her, enough that he'd even seen Kaguya back off on occasion.

"I'll talk to her. About violence never being the option...you know unless..." the girl trailed off rolling her eyes. She didn't seem to mind at all that she'd been pinned though.

"Unless? What exactly did he say Sakura?" asked the Uchiha wondering for a second what it was. If it was anything too petty he was going to spank her for it...he might spank her anyway of course.

"Oh just something about that weird eyed freak probably hypnotized those poor women, bet his freak daughter will do the same, keep my boy away from that...ahem...stop hitting me, stop hitting me, stop hitting me...it kind of just loops like that after a while." answered the pinkette smiling uneasily as she fluttered her eyelashes subtly up at him.

"He called my daughter a freak?" asked the Uchiha after a brief second eyes going dangerous.

"And he's since received twenty eight stitches, had four broken bones reset and his jaw wired shut." listed off the pink haired medic seeming to take more cheer in her work than he'd ever known her to. Of course it was hard for him to judge at the moment.

"I've changed my mind Haruno." he whispered before he scooped up the petite woman carrying her from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked the pinkette kicking her feet and seeming oddly happy with being plucked up by her shared husband.

"Well I had planned on spanking you." admitted the Uchiha once they were up the Manor stairs and he was certain his daughter wouldn't be overhearing them. The pinkette's eyes flashed in dangerous excitement at the prospect and she kicked her bare calves giddily.

"Oh you're not going to any more?" asked the Haruno pouting and winking one after the other, attempting to flirt her way into being spanked it seemed.

"I still might but right now I just really want to fuck you." he returned finding the first bedroom available and nudging it open with a soft kick. The pinkette squealed as he tossed her on to the soft bed covers following her himself a second later.

He thought it was hot she beat someone up...maybe that wasn't a good thing but that could be worried about later.

"You might have some trouble with tha-" he hadn't really heard her and whatever she'd been saying died as he sealed her lips with his own forcing the girl's pink head into the fluffy pillow as he ran his hands over her warm body. Her soft lips opening in a weak gasp was all the invitation he needed to probe further his tongue ghosting her own and starting a wordless dance.

They kissed deeper as he found her lithe hands freeing him of his shirt and moving lower. He returned the act in kind opening her pale off white blouse and shifting a hand beneath her more than generous rear to scoop her up and slip her skirt down passed her thighs. She shivered excited as he broke the kiss momentarily to observe the body he'd just revealed, her pale creamy thighs and taunt stomach, the Lacey pink bra and...

"That's a chastity belt." he remarked mostly to himself as Sakura giggled at him leaning up to continue their kiss and nipping along his jawline. It took a moment before the Uchiha gained enough self awareness to kiss her back, seizing her lips in a blistering embrace as he buried a hand in her long silky hair sliding his other hand up beneath her padded bra. The pinkette jumped slightly as he allowed a spark of lightning to tease her nipple sending her tingling all over in response.

"Kaguya's punishment for the last bunch of broken dishes. Hinata's idea though, she mentioned a way around it too." green eyes met his own with an unnatural excitement and the Uchiha suddenly thought he knew where this was going. Hinata's little stories didn't so much come true as the Hyuuga manipulated events to bring them about.

"You don't have to...we'll just wait." he said with some difficulty as the medic shook her hips forward pressing them against his own and sandwiching his erection in a mind numbing embrace. He bit her neck for that, sucking hard enough to leave a noticeable bruise that the girl seemed to enjoy.

"I'm not waiting for anything. Besides I've been...practising." returned the girl smiling wickedly as she stole another kiss and began working her way down his chest to his still covered manhood. Her rear seemed to rise higher the lower her lips trailed, bouncing much too invitingly.

"Practising?" he wasn't sure what to make of that, though his mind was offering a hundred and one different images of what that could mean.

"With Hinata, and her toys." the pinkette answered as she reached the waistband of his underwear using her teeth to pull the material down. And like that he had a new set of images in his mind, the wicked Hyuuga sharing a drink with the naive medic, an innocent innocuous suggestion or two and then. The Haruno tied to a headboard, legs spread and Hinata at work drawing orgasms from her quivering form.

He'd never needed sex more in his life.

"You're Hinata's plaything now?" he asked softly his voice a bare rasp as Sakura licked the head of his organ twirling her tongue over it teasingly. He reached a hand into her hair behind her neck and pulled her forward watching and feeling more of himself disappear behind her pink lips as her eyes danced in excitement.

"Are you my plaything too?" he asked not caring for the answer in particular as he rocked his hips savouring the woman's wet mouth as she sucked obediently. She liked being a plaything it seemed, he'd have to remember that. They needed to move on though, right now he needed something a lot more physical than a blowjob.

"How do you want to do this nurse?" the dark nin asked withdrawing from the pinkette's mouth with a wet pop and returning a kiss in full force as she darted up to move her bruise lips to his own. She then very carefully leaned back propping herself up on her elbows and offering him a smile as she spread both stocking covered legs knocking off her flat shoes and revealing that the chastity belt was in fact ass-less.

"There should be some, you know, in the drawer." her sultry image was ruined by the obvious nervousness in her pitched voice. The Uchiha nodded crawling forward on top of her and reaching into the drawer as she closed her legs around him, one wrapping over his shoulder and the other over his hip.

"You're sure Sakura?" his worded where punctured with the sharp clap of the bottle's cap. She chewed her lip nervously nodding firmly once as she shifted her body closer pressing her still covered pussy against one of his knuckles as he added a generous about of the lubricant to his length.

"Just go slow." she whispered pulling him closer for a kiss as he found her unprotected entrance gently rubbing some of the cool gel on her before he began to push in. She chewed his lip as he felt himself move past the first ring of tight muscle struggling not to just shove himself entirely into her warm hole in one thrust.

Hinata may have had a point, about why he'd like this so much.

"More. Keep going." the pink haired woman beneath him whimpered and begged her powerful legs tightening their grip on him. Sasuke couldn't have stopped himself if he tried though, he could feel himself sinking deeper into the medic as her hips bucked in welcome, her passage swallowing him.

"Fuck. You have a tight ass Sakura." he heard himself say more than intended to as he kissed her collar bones snaking around the leg on his shoulder to reach her breasts. A flick of chakra infused fingers removed the woman's bra for what he hoped would be forever and he attacked a nipple drawing moans from the girl as he pistoned his hips slowly, fucking her in long slow strokes.

"You better not forget it." she hissed back a hand tangling in his hair and pulling him bodily against her with her monstrous strength. It forced him to quicken their pace as she humped back against him, warmed up and ready to really be screwed. He wouldn't disappoint.

"You certainly won't forget this. Get on your knees." he ordered sharply rolling the girl over onto all fours and pulling her hips up to the position he wanted. There was an audible clap as he brought one hand swiftly across her left cheek drawing a much too excited squeal from the medic before he re-entered her.

"Fuck Sasuke." she greeted out moaning wantonly as he hammered away on her behind mercilessly driven on by the woman's own forceful pushes back. He could see the sweat slinking down the small her back as he tore away whatever remained of her blouse. He kissed her shoulder blades and tasted it.

"No, Sasuke...ugh...I mean..." she ground out her hips still bouncing provocatively as she all but fucked herself as he paused in his thrusts watching her rock back and forth on her knees, moaning like a wild beast.

"No?" he asked a moment before he realized just what she meant. The wardrobe across from them shook a little and he heard something of someone stumble inside.

"There's someone watching. I mean." spoke the pinkette straightening up until her back hit his chest but keeping him very much inside her tight behind. Sakura's hands dragged a blanket up past their hips and Sasuke helpfully covered her breasts in a firm grip as the closet door cracked open.

"Um...can I help?" asked the familiar older Hyuuga sister smiling cheekily at the two entwined members of team seven. Sasuke thought of a couple of mean things to say, particularly how satisfying it would be to deny Hinata such a kinky situation.

"I know where the chastity belt key is?" she added and the grumbling Uchiha beckoned her over to join in.

* * *

><p>(Hinata Hyuuga)<p>

Tuesday's a girl with a story-

Silently for a moment the Uchiha took in his audience spread out quite thickly in the back room of the bookstore. What felt like hundreds of eyes blinked back at him silently, actually he thought he could see at least a few holding their breaths. He cleared his throat and one small woman in the front row fainted...he ignored that.

"Right anyway. I'll now be reading an extract from the latest published story by...pale eyes for the win." he couldn't help the long dangerous sigh that escaped him as he read another of Hinata's less than subtle pen names. If the crowd noticed his distaste they certainly didn't seem to care.

This had not been worth the key.

"You shouldn't have come, I spoke the words but I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't pleased to see him. I thought he knew that, what he meant to me even if I couldn't say it properly." he read the first few lines evenly wishing he'd had the time to look over just what the Hyuuga witch had him reading before hand. The crowd watched him on baited breaths.

"I told you once, you'd never have to come here alone again. He drew me close and ah...we were quiet for a moment in one another's warm embrace." he'd almost squeaked as he'd felt hands on his thighs and glanced down to find Hinata's white eyes peering up at him from his lap.

"M-maybe I don't want you to see me g-grieving w-when...fuck Hinata you cannot expect me to read if you do that." he glared down at the pretty Hyuuga both upset and aroused as she coyly flickered a tongue out to trace the length of his erection. Somehow he managed to detect the silence in the room going from excited to dangerous in a second. What felt like a hundred eyes were now glaring at him. And then the- he noticed only now- naked Hinata blew gently on the head of his length hidden only by a table and it's overhanging cloth.

"They're all here for SasuNaru stuff...probably shouldn't have said my name honey." she remarked shortly before she parted her lips and slide him inside her hot mouth. As amazing as that was though it really wasn't helpful all things considered.

"Okay, sorry to rain on anyone's parade but Naruto and I have never been intimate...well except that one time but that was due to genjutsu and there was a girl involved...mostly. And it's Hinata under the table, have words with her if you disagree with that." he tried to reason with the angered crowd not doing his best under Hinata's vigorous ministrations.

"Sasuhina is so not canon, there's no way she's under there." remarked one of the louder voices as other's backed it up vehemently. Still he had a microphone, all power to the microphone bearer.

"Yeah well unless that's an actual canon you can fuck off!" remarked the brunette swearing a second time when the brunette under the table paused in her actions to giggle at him.

"Now you're just giving them lines to use against the NaruHina and SasuSaku fans." remarked the brunette before she returned to her impressive fellatio, suckling the head first loudly before she lowered her head until he was almost completely buried inside her wet mouth.

"That's a good line. Someone write it down! We'll put it on t-shirts!" he heard someone near the foremost of the crowd calling. Why was Hinata always right?

"Look don't go quoting me about any canons." remarked the Uchiha...not entirely certain what he actually meant by all that. There was a wet pop again as Hinata released him once again from her warm mouth to make another point...which was getting amazingly annoying, blowjobs should not be staccato.

"Or the genjutsu romp with Naruto." she added trailing smacking wet kisses over his weeping organ to aid her point, it worked.

"Or the genjutsu romp with Uzumaki!" he added blinking dumbly for a few moments when he realized just what he said. The crowd shouting demands for more details clued him in. He growled at the nude woman under the table briefly.

"You're not helping." he wasn't sure why he had thought she would...probably the blowjob. Speaking of which Hinata had stopped that again.

"This might." she remarked shortly before the table was overturned and the nude woman climbed into his lap drawing more than a few startled gasps from the crowd and as they would later discover one bonafide heart attack. That seemed unimportant to Sasuke though as he found himself enveloped in Hinata's tight wet passage.

"In case I need to spell it out I'm laying claim. The Uchiha's mine...well mostly." Hinata had gotten a hand on the microphone as she rode him, her soft jiggling breasts pressed against his shirt as she done her cowgirl act. Somehow he'd lost sight of the crowd as the Hyuuga had tossed the mic away locking eyes with him and catching the Uchiha in a searing kiss.

"Sasuke?" she whispered after a minute nibbling his ear. He hummed wrapping his arms around her hips as they grinded together heatedly.

"I want a baby." Hinata rasped and he could feel her hungry grin against the skin of his neck as she sucked and teased the flesh.

He was in trouble.

* * *

><p>(Hanabi Hyuuga)<p>

Wednesday's a walk in the park-

Somehow he hadn't been surprised when the biggest story that morning had been about some elicit genjutsu encounter he'd shared with Naruto, rather than the much more obviously elicit sex he'd had with Hinata on a stage in a crowded bookshop. People had selective memory loss when it suited them.

Once more he was trying to get a nap, though this time he'd elected to make use of a special pillow...not that Hanabi was likely to take kindly to being considered a pillow.

"Papa?" it was only slight deja vu as Sarada appeared beside the couch glancing up at Hanabi before she addressed her father slightly abashed. As she poked her index fingers together the elder of the Uchiha briefly wondered just how she'd managed to pick that trick up from Hinata, the woman had better not be teaching his daughter manipulation tactics. Sarada didn't need any help with that.

"Sarada?" he asked in turn. The girl took it as permission though and clambered onto the couch too leaning over his face to stare him directly into the eyes, that was new. Black eyes reflected black eyes as Hanabi watched the father daughter stare out.

"Okaasan has Mama in handcuffs...and a weird dress." explained the girl in a conspiratorial whisper. It took about five seconds before either Hanabi or Sasuke managed to move, then all of about a second before they'd scooped the girl up. Hanabi with a coat for the girl under her arm and Sasuke with the giggling younger Uchiha herself under his arm.

"Where we going Papa?" the girl asked as she was carried out into the warm open air, the door slamming shut behind them before she was settled onto her feet between the two former prodigies.

"Em we're going to the park." offered up Hanabi quicker than the Uchiha could offer an alternate location to where they'd be heading. Instead of sticking around the Manor while Kaguya was having one of her infamous 'lezzie' days as Hinata had taken to calling them.

"Okay...why was Mama handcuffed?" asked the girl and the Uchiha found himself oddly annoyed that his daughter was clever. Proud and annoyed.

"You remember last Halloween when you got to dress up as a vampire?" He asked recalling the harrowing night himself. It had been an immense battle of wills as someone kept trying to sexy up their costumes...it had taken a hefty promise to Kaguya to neutralize the pervert Hyuuga.

Though there had been something glorious about using the Rabbit princess against Hinata.

"Oh ya, Papa looked cool in a cape." answered Sarada before quickly assuring Hanabi that she looked cool too. The younger Hyuuga was quick to play up her disappointment catching one of the girl's hands as they fled together.

"Well your Mama is getting a costume ready for next year." Sasuke explained letting the possessive girl catch his hand using both parents as an impromptu swing kicking her legs and laughing.

"It wasn't very scary though." commented Sarada seemingly quite beyond the traumatic visual she'd seen earlier with the promise of a visit to the park in sight. Of course Sasuke and Hanabi would argue the scary part.

"Well that's why your Okaasan is helping." Hanabi added sharing a discreet look with the older Uchiha over his daughter's head. They'd need to do something about that once they got back.

Still there were worse places to be than the park.

"We could almost be a normal family right now you know." remarked the Hyuuga girl, the pair dropping into a bench heavily as their daughter went stumbling off towards the other playing children, pausing only briefly to share a glare and then a tense greeting with a blonde boy.

"Maybe. Why's that kid look like a miniature Naruto?" he hadn't seen the idiot in quite a while but he hadn't realized it had been long enough for him to have a kid...though it had only taken him one horrifying night to wind up with his own daughter- which he didn't regret- a mad woman insisting they were married- which he did regret- and several other women ranging from a medic to a white eyed woman insisting she was his pimp living with them- which he went back and forth on regretting.

"Think he married a Hinata from another universe...or maybe our Hinata in disguise...I try not to think about it too much." answered the younger Hyuuga before she shifted in her place laying on the bench and allowing her head to rest in her companion's lap. It earned a snort from the former missing ninja.

"What so I can be your pillow but this isn't fair." remarked Hanabi enjoying the sunlight warming her limbs and the sounds of life in the park interrupted by the Uchiha's low chuckle.

"No it's just..." began Sasuke loosely.

"Papa! Come push me!" came a shout from across the park as Sarada seemed to channel her Haruno guardian a little. For obvious reason's she seemed to usually bounce between mimicking either the cool polite Hanabi or the slightly temperamental but polite Sakura, with only glimmers of Kaguya and Hinata's parenting shining through.

"...Sarada's on the swings." finished the Uchiha before he slide out from underneath the woman leaving her pouting childishly on the park bench.

"At least we know who the most important woman in his life is." muttered the former prodigy rolling on her side and watching as the grumbling Uchiha made his way over to his giggling daughter easily goaded into doing Sarada's bidding with a few unheard words.

* * *

><p>"So...what was your first mistake you think?" asked the Uchiha as he searched about the small cabin's drawers for a suitable blanket. He'd already lit a shimmering fire in the grate but it didn't feel like nearly enough with the howling snow outside. Hanabi had parked herself in front of the fire rubbing the prickly pale skin of her bare arms.<p>

The younger Hyuuga glared at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong." remarked Hanabi gratefully accepting a blanket passed to her by the bare chested Uchiha.

"Morally no...but as a plan of attack..." he trailed off draping a blanket over his own shoulders. This was not the first time Kaguya had sent him to the frigid winter dimension as punishment, actually she'd sent him there so often that he'd actually built the cabin they were in now.

"I guess I shouldn't have confronted her just before bed." remarked the pale eyed girl pulling at her pajama bottoms, they were all she wore except a plain black bra. Not exactly winter wear but it helped when the Uchiha settled down behind her wrapping two warm arms around her slim shoulders.

"Not a good call. And it helps to hold something over her." added the Uchiha feeling oddly comfortable despite the dire situation. The cabin was nicer with a second person to share it with...well it was nicer with Hanabi anyway. He'd shared it once with Kaguya and had to do some unspeakable things to get his way back to his own dimension.

"Like what exactly?" she asked snuggling back against her companions chest seeming more than politely curious.

"Well Hinata has her cooking. Sakura is the only one who knows where to buy those lemon cakes she likes so much. And I...would rather not say." explained Sasuke trying not to let any images invade his mind, of a certain all powerful rabbit goddess in a schoolgirl uniform playing the bad girl needing to pass her exams...which was where he came in as the strict tutor.

"So I need to find either a unique food she likes or a fetish she really likes." summarized the lithe girl twisting in the swordsman's arms and allowing her head to rest on the pale man's shoulder.

"Pretty much, what are you doing?" asked the man with only slight surprise as he felt the girl's chapped lips brush his collar bone. He could always tell her lips from the others, she was the only one who regularly went without chap-stick or lipstick or any real cosmetics.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked in return running a cool finger down his chest and over his abs.

"Enjoying yourself it seems." he remarked as her teeth nipped at his skin softly her nose and cheek rubbing against the sensitive skin.

"Well, the snow, the fire. It sort of sets a mood." she explained both her hands on him now as she shifted about fully in his arms straddling his hips as the fire's glow behind her back gave the pale woman an otherworldly glow.

"And what mood is that little Hyuuga?" he asked wrapping his hands tight around the petite woman's waist as she slide her hands up his body to link her fingers behind his neck. Ebony eyes drank in opal as the young woman leaned forward pressing her chapped lips against his own in a soft sinking kiss, squeezing him close to her body. Both released shaky breaths as they parted, the fire hot on one of their backs and the cold creeping against the others.

"The kind we're only supposed to feel in dreams. There's no one in this entire world except you and I." she explained tracing a hand through his long dark hair pushing it from his eyes. She wore a small smile and he tried not to hear how much she meant with those words. She kissed him again and he explored her body, stomach taunt from years of training and firm breasts heaving, her legs like liquid steel as they wrapped around him.

"I like just you and I too." he told her pulling her down to kiss her hard instead this time. Her lips parted wetly and he felt her tongue pushing against his lips demanding entrance. You never really kissed her he'd discovered quick enough, you were always the one being kissed.

Both blankets were pushed onto the dusty wooden floor as the Uchiha pinned the beautiful pale girl beneath him the roaring fire fading into the background as he tried to dominate the kiss holding her wrists down possessively. She moaned into it bucking her hips up, rubbing her whole body against his as she begged him to touch her.

Clothes were removed gently, her bra unclasped as she arched her back, her bottoms and his removed until they lay entwined and completely bare. Hot and cold mixed in the air around them as they kissed wetly the dark man breaking the lip-lock as he began to work his way down her smooth body. He parted her legs and she spread them wantonly as he kissed over her pert breasts suckling and licking at the perfect flesh he found as he crept past her belly and down to the small tuft of hair that marked her womanhood.

"Kiss me, kiss me there." she repeated her voice high and airy as she pressed her hips up rubbing her sex against his lips. Her thighs were over his shoulders her ankles crossed as he flicked a tongue out tasting her and drawing a tumbling moan out of Hanabi as he pressed his lips to her clit working her to a frenzy.

"Lick, oh fuck eat me." she was babbling but he could only hear scraps of what she demanded as he tongued her, kissing higher up as he moved a hand up to her wet passage pushing a finger and then two inside her, pumping the shaking girl as she stammered more lewd demands.

"Gonna, I'm gonna..." he could feel her tightening around his fingers and her powerful body frenzying as she reached her orgasm with a crescendo of whines and moans jerking beneath him. As she went limp around him her body settling onto the blankets she gently pulled him upward into a sloppy kiss.

"I'm still ready for more." she whispered into his ear a calloused palm finding his rock hard erection between them and pumping it teasingly. He pushed a kiss to her lips again pinning her back against the floor as he lined himself up her, she bit his lip softly in a sharp kiss as he pushed inside her wet passage.

He moaned with a cracked growl as he slide slowly inside the girl her bare arms and legs wrapping around him as she made soft sounds of her own. As he came to a stop buried completely inside her they locked eyes briefly feeling a moment pass between them before they locked lips again.

Hanabi wasn't like anyone else when they were like this, though he was on top and pumping his hips she was anything but passive. Her fingernails raked along his bare back as she rocked her hips taking him deeper and deeper on his thrusts and drawing broken moans from them both. Each shake of the hips and rough thrust had them both growing hotter and hotter until the kunochi pushed up, forcing the Uchiha into a kneeling position as she rode him bouncing suspended on her hands in a pose Sasuke thought she'd been practising for yoga up until then.

"I want you, to come inside me." the Hyuuga moaned her eyes boring into his as he thrust up into her tight wet core and she bounced back down on top of him squeezing his length perfectly.

"Making dirty demands of me Hyuuga?" he asked reaching his arms around her and pulling her forward out of her pose. He rested her back down looping both arms under the girl's knees as he began to pound her furiously; watching her squirm and cup both her breasts putting on an erotic display for him as she pinched her nipples throwing her head back begging for it. Begging for more.

He could feel it building as she moaned a final shriek reaching her second orgasm and pushing him past his threshold. He felt himself release heavily into her, the girl's walls clamping around him tightly and milking the orgasm out of him as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Moments later, breathing harshly on his back the Uchiha felt himself being straddled. The still naked Hyuuga shook out her long hair displaying her slightly jiggling breasts as she smiled down at him.

"You didn't think I only wanted one round did you?" she asked and Sasuke knew then, these women were going to fuck him to death.

* * *

><p>(Tenten)<p>

Thursday's in the boat-

"I don't remember agreeing to this." he remarked not entirely upset with the situation. He just would have liked to understand how he got into it for once. The lake was surreal in its stillness or it might have been if it wasn't for the dozen or so other boats filled with academy students the opposite side of the lake or the lively brunette shouting commands at them from their shared boat.

"That's because I got you drunk before I asked." responded Tenten with a light shrug signalling to the Genin ninja she'd also hired for the exercise. Somehow the brunette had wound up teaching classes in the academy, likely he thought as a form of community service after some drunken property damage. Within moments light fireworks danced in the air and the war games began.

The Uchiha leaned back in the boat and enjoyed the sun quietly.

"Your turn." remarked the weapon's mistress kicking one of his feet. He offered her a glare.

"I'm not killing any academy students, or Genin." the Uchiha offered in return. He noticeably left out academy instructors from his no kill list, not that he thought Tenten would worry about the implied threat.

"Not kill, just scare a little. I want a snake. A big one." he wondered what Hinata would make of subtext like that, it worried him to know that he knew that already though. He could certainly give her a big snake. The brunette looked strange in her get up though, her usual outfit had been replaced by the standard academy outfit and flank jacket. She looked kind of like a young Kakashi...with boobs...and brown hair...and no scar or mask...so not really like him at all in the end.

For shits and giggles- and to stop the woman glaring at him- the Uchiha began his summoning allowing the creature to appear beneath the water rising the tide slightly. It didn't stay there long though before it came crashing up in the centre of the student's boats.

"Awesome! Go guys...no don't flee, fight you cowards!" shouted the weapon's mistress growing more furiously as first her students and then the Genin meant to supervise them reached the shore and disappeared into the woods. The Uchiha watched the deflated brunette stammer and sigh in annoyance.

"Guess I'll just kill it myself then." muttered the woman tapping a seal on her wrist and drawing forth a long wicked blade on a chain from the hidden space. He thought she seemed oddly upbeat about that prospect.

"Seems a little unfair, it doesn't even have teeth." he called watching as the brunette deflated even further turning to him with a furious growl. He raised an eyebrow and she pouted, folding her arms and tapping her feet.

"I'm waiting, summon something hotter." she demanded. As he began the summoning a second time pushing a lot more chakra into the technique this time. He watched the tall girl pull her flank jacket and top off with an excited shimmy, her bare arms and hips had several more seals on them hiding other weapons. Her pants soon followed as he brought another creature alive beneath the waves banishing the first summon. The water rose much high this time.

Eight monstrous heads burst forth from the lake tangling and twisting around one another as they roared, blotting out the sun and shaking the lake. Tenten probably shouldn't have been standing in the boat he thought as the weapon's mistress when tumbling into the lake.

Now hidden in the shade of a Hydra Sasuke watched idly as the comparatively small brunette surfaced near the titan's body a weapon in each hand as she scaled it cutting into it's tough hide. She had a nice battle cry he had to admit, he'd give her a couple of more minutes and then he'd banish the creature...or kill it himself, it would be nice to steal the kill from the boisterous girl.

Five minutes later the ninja stepped back onto the boat covered in thick scarlet blood grinning stupidly at her accomplishment. The Uchiha tossed her back into the water, keeping her there until she was hydra blood free. Soaking and somehow still grinning the brunette climbed back into the boat shaking the cool lake water off her legs and arms.

It was hard to look away as the sun glinted off the Amazonian woman's body and she winked.

"Four women all to yourself and still I have you staring slack jawed. I'm flattered." the brunette teased him still seeming in no rush to return to her clothing. If anything she seemed to take a perverse pleasure in the way he starred as she stretched her body.

"It's not..." whatever he was going to say though was cut off as the woman leaned down smashing her lips over his in a kiss that literally stole his breath away. His clothes were soaked in moments as the wet woman found her way into his lap.

"Save it, I just killed a hydra I could use this." remarked the brunette not bothering with subtlety as she drew a kunai from one of her seals and sliced open his shirt attacking his chest with wet needy kisses, flickering a nipple as she pushed him down into the boat.

Maybe Hinata had put something in the water all those years ago after all, he certainly hadn't been immune though.

His pants were cut open next and thrown into the lake but he didn't have the time to be concerned about that as the older woman's tongue met his erection and guided it into her warm mouth. He fisted her wet hair pulling her mouth down to deepen the sudden blowjob, a groan shook from his throat as the woman began to hum around his length sending sparks of pleasure through him.

"You'd better earn this Uchiha." she hissed pulling free for a second and swivelling about until she straddled his shoulders her pink pussy inches above his lips as she shook her plump rear going back to her task, sucking him into her warm mouth. He didn't disappoint as he leaned up kissing her wet slit and stretching his tongue out to taste her clit. She sucked harder and he lapped at her wetness their bare skin warming under the scalding sun.

"I'm wet Sasuke." moaned the woman releasing him from her mouth but keeping her hand working his organ.

"I know, this is...oh right." it took the Uchiha a moment before his horny mind processed what the girl meant. The cold water on his back helped with that.

They were sinking.

Both brunettes went spluttering into the lake as naked as the day they were born intent on reaching the shore as quickly as possible. Both hit the sand near the same moment, sputtering but still excited as they wrapped each other up and kissed roughly their tongues meshing and battling for dominance.

"Damn cheap boats. Get on your back baby." was the weapon mistresses's brief words before she pushed the bewildered Uchiha backward sending him stumbling into the shallow water before a bare boot found his chest gently forcing him down as the woman grinned darkly. She sunk into the water too impaling herself on the other ninja's length as he reached up cupping her slick breasts and squeezing.

The cool water lapped at their bodies as the pair sunk deeper into the bank the brunette pounding her hips down on his own as her long mahogany hair tumbled over her cloudy lust filled eyes and heaving breasts. Her hands were on his chest rubbing circles into his solid muscles as she ground out their mutual pleasure.

The Uchiha wasn't up to being passive though as he scooped the buxom woman up and brought them out of the waters. Her long slender legs were locked around his waist and she tangled a hand in his hair as he pressed his drinking partner come fuck buddy up against a tree trunk pistoning his hips into her furiously.

"Harder you bastard!" the Amazonian growled into his ear spurring him onward as they worked their sweaty bodies together ignoring the creaking of the wood. The brunette had gripped branches of the tree as they moved the Uchiha burying his face in the crook of her neck as they continued harder and harder as the sun drifted lower in the sky.

"Tenten, I'm going to-" he started to warn her moving to pull out but was prevented by the brunettes insistent leg lock as she ground on him furiously her own orgasm building. She gave him a vicious kiss as they both neared their breaking points.

"Fuck it!" she groaned as they felt orgasms uncoiling in their stomachs sending a surge of adrenaline and pleasure through them as Sasuke hammered into her for one last powerful stroke. That might have been a mistake. The two ninja landed in a sweaty heap sliding satisfied off the now collapsed tree.

First the boat, now a tree. They were a destructive pair.

"So how's it work then over there. Do you guys have a roster?" asked the brunette sitting up on the downed tree and crossing her legs as if that would make her seem at all coy when she was still completely naked. It wasn't a bad look for her though he had to admit.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked slumping against the tree and making sure to keep his eyes off the other ninja. Another round probably wasn't the best idea, provided they didn't want to destroy any more of the forest.

"Like is it one day you and Sakura screw then the next day you're fiddling Hinata and Kaguya is doing some freaky S and M stuff with pinkie." elaborated the weapon's master leaning over and playing with his hair idly, brushing it aside to blow at his too hot neck. For his own part Sasuke was mostly concerned with just how accurate the woman was.

"More or less...I'm not sure who decides the schedule though." If he had to guess he'd wager Kaguya decided the schedule and Hinata drugged their food. He had to be drugged he figured, because all he could think about was turning around, bending the older ninja over the tree they had knocked down and fucking her again.

A couple of times actually and in a couple of ways.

"So, can I join the club?" she asked kissing his shoulder lightly. Sasuke turned to her and decided to make good on his earlier thoughts.

* * *

><p>Friday's an ending-<p>

He was sat at his kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee he'd actually managed to prepare himself for once- definitely not laced with any aphrodisiacs- observing the redheaded woman sitting across from him. She was the reason the Manor had such a quiet sombre mood today, and the reason he could sense several people surrounding the room spying on them.

There were two Hyuuga's, one upstairs and one in the next room likely watching closely with their enhanced eyes. He thought he'd seen Sakura and Tenten in the garden shrubbery, also spying. He couldn't sense Kaguya so easily but as always he just presumed she heard everything.

"You look nice Karin." he commented, the redhead didn't blush or react at all like he expected, he didn't particularly care though.

"I'm here about Sarada." she returned crossing her arms tensely as she stared back at him behind her glasses. That sentence ended any semblance of politeness their conversation was going to have though, the sensor type was quick to jump her eyes darting about to the likely very annoyed chakra signatures surrounding them.

"You want to see Sarada?" Sasuke asked not entirely against the idea. He was sure it could be a potentially jarring experience for a normal young girl, but Sarada already had several mothers. He hadn't even told her they were as much, the bespeckled girl had just started naming them different variations on the title mother.

"I suppose you could say that. Lord Orochimaru and I were talking, of the possibilities of an Uchiha and Uzumaki child. I'd like her to come with me, for study." explained the redhead her eyes flashing in obvious excitement at the prospect of their discoveries. The man across from her hummed for a few moments as he weighed his options.

"Kaguya." after he spoke he watched Karin blink confused for a second before she all but jumped out of her chair as a familiar presence materialized behind him. She was wearing her white dress he noted, that was usually a sign of serious business.

"You remember Orochimaru? She wants to hand our daughter over to him...for some experiments." explained Sasuke watching the Uzumaki in front of him pale a few shades as the moon princess stepped closer reaching out to gently stroke the woman's cheek.

Then they vanished.

"That may have been overkill." the Uchiha muttered to himself taking another sip of coffee as he looked at the spot previously occupied by the mother of his child and his child's primary adopted mother.

"Fuck the bitch!" he blinked at the shout not entirely sure of who had let it out. In fact he could almost swear it came from a couple of directions. He ignored it with a shrug. Five minutes later as he'd just about finished off his drink the dimension traveller reappeared, amazingly with Karin...though she looked somewhat different now. The woman's glasses had spider web cracks in them and her hair was shock white now, seemingly from stress not age.

"Their hands have eyes and the eyes bleed. They bleed souls of black and green and smaller eyes." she continued to ramble to herself her hands fisted in her hair as she whispered more madness, mostly about eyes...and bleeding. The Uchiha glanced at the Manor matriarch who was smiling slyly.

"Where did you take her?" he asked after a moment as the Uzumaki woman curled in on herself dropping to the tiled floor. The princess laughed lightly. It had definitely been overkill calling the Ootsutsuki, he should have just let Sakura wail on her for a bit or something.

"One hundred and eighty seven...and a half, hell dimensions." answered the pale eyed woman swaggering over to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she waved at her work proudly.

"You took her through that many, to drive her insane?" he asked. He hadn't been entirely sympathetic to Karin once she'd announced her intentions, but this still seemed excessive all the same.

"No, she was mad as this after the first. The others were just for funnsies." answered the powerful woman letting her horned head rest on his shoulder. He was regretting calling the woman another time over when he felt the familiar pull of Kaguya pulling him into a different world.

Shit.

* * *

><p>"So, is there a pop quiz today? Mister Uchiha." purred the usually intimidating woman leaning back in a tiny chair and desk combination as she flashed some of the bare skin of her thighs between her short skirt and high socks to him.<p>

"I think it's more of a trial, and I'm the one in trouble." remarked Sasuke coming to his senses blurry eyed, or at least he was blurry eyed until he removed the glasses the woman had put on him in his sleep. The Ootsutsuki princess was quick to swagger her way up the classroom her hips swaying invitingly.

"Am I trouble sir?" she asked seeming to try and make herself smaller and cuter as she stood in front of him. Sasuke let out a none too short sigh as he observed the near ageless woman that had a thing dressing up as a high school girl.

"Why do I never get to be the student?" he asked as Kaguya pouted and shook her shoulders still playing the meek school girl card.

"Cause school boys aren't sexy." she remarked as she forced him to back up until he found himself tumbling into the teacher's chair. The white eyed woman licked her lips smiling slyly as she lowered herself to her knees, two elegant hands running over his thighs as she reached for his fly.

"We're going to talk about you driving people crazy after this?" he warned swallowing dryly as his fly was lowered and the powerful woman smiled up at him.

"Of course sensei." she answered easily before she lowered her mouth. As her head bobbed he tried to remind himself that he was angry with her, very angry.

And he should punish her.

* * *

><p>I'll leave the weekend up to your imaginations. It likely involves Sasuke staying at home on the couch with some well positioned ice packs. Or who knows maybe he and Naruto hit a bar in Suna.<p>

Tell me, what was your favourite day? I enjoyed writing the SasuHana most, I'm quite obviously a sucker for them. The SasuTen was pretty fun though.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and a big thank you to anyone who reviews. I want to also say a special thank you to a few people that sent me some encouraging pms, I figured the nicest way to thank them for that was with a big hefty update. The kind words meant a lot to me, and had me smiling a lot more than I would have been otherwise. All my readers mean a lot to me, even if I'm terrible for going on random hiatus from time to time.

R&R


End file.
